Medios hermanos
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsunayoshi fue abandonado por su madre dejándolo al cuidado de su medio hermano Giotto. Giotto no le agrada su hermano pero tendrá que soportarlo por diez meses, pero en el camino su relación mejora pero también nacen otros sentimientos que van más de lazos de sangre.
1. UN nuevo camino

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

La familia se dice que son los pilares de la sociedad, los padres educan a sus hijos para bien, ellos dan amor a sus hijos, los defienden y les llaman la atención si cometieron algún error.

Entonces qué pasa cuando la familia, más que fuertes pilares son pilares de madera apolilladas comidos por las termitas y casi están por caer ¿estas familias pueden ser pilares para la sociedad?

-Tsu-kun, papá te ama.-el ambiente es tan tenso que puede ser cortado por un cuchillo, la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara alimentaba a un niño de cinco años.

-Lo se.- ¿Cuántas veces Nana a dicho lo mismo?, se dijo Tsunayoshi estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo no había necesidad de decirlo cuando las cosas quedan en el aire.

-Vamos hacer una familia- ¿familia?, ¿Antes no lo eran?, cuántos años tuvieron que pasar para que sean una familia. Dieseis años. Pero ahora si podrán ser una familia de ensueño de esa que todo el mundo le gustaría tener la familia se construye con los primeros años de vida si falta un miembro es como una mesa que cojea.

Para la familia de Tsunayoshi, su padre siempre está ausente, cuando vuelve se emborracha, folla con su madre y se va; una madre que está ahí pero que vive una burbuja color rosa huyendo de la realidad. De un hermano que lo odia porque es el hijo bastardo de la amante.

-Tsu-kun, nosotros te amamos.-por lo menos tiene a Fuuta su hermano menor de cinco años, el niño seguro que también fue un accidente como lo fue el moreno ¡Dios! Para eso existen los condones.

-Lo se.- ahí esta una familia a medias, pero pronto será una completa entre unos meses las cosas serán mejores pero el tiempo perdido son como las gotas de agua que hay en el amar imposibles de contar, imposibles de recuperar.

-Tsu-kun, vas a ir vivir con tu hermano de Namimori.- ¡Que! Su hermano siete año mayor, la única vez que lo vio hubo violencia, como recuerdo quedo una cicatriz los pensamientos de Tsuna se dispararon como rayo en una tormenta de octubre.

-¡Mamá!, pero-interrumpido por su madre con su frase tan trillada que ha está escuchando la ultima hora, eran como el molesto "tic, tac" de un reloj de cuerda.

-Tsu-kun, te amamos-¿Qué debería decir?, fácil decir lo que ella quiere escuchar.

-Si mamá.-ahí está el hijo que acepta porque aunque su madre vive en su mundo rosa, ella ha estado junto a él, abasteciendo su botiquín para cuando regresa de la escuela, roto pueda coserse como una muñeca que se le rompe los hijos que unen sus partes.

-Tsu-kun, en una hora sale para Namimori-La mujer dijo, era casi como si ella estaba desesperadamente que su hijo se marche rápido para ella poder viajar libre.

- Mamá, pero eso es muy pronto ¿Giotto sabe?- su hermano mayor él cree que por culpa de su nacimiento perdió a su padre; aunque seguía viviendo junto ese hombre viajaba a Japón para visitar a "amante" que supuestamente amaba tanto.

-Tsu-kun, ya te he preparado tus maletas; de verdad te amamos.-Tsuna levanto su vista del plato que de hace una hora era lo más fascinante que tenía a su vista. Él sabe que su madre ama tanto a ese hombre.

-Lo sé-el guardo silencio-voy a salir un momento, tengo que despedirme de Enma.-le dio una última mirada a su hermano que está en silencio comiendo eso era un poco extraño ya que Fuuta es niño muy conversador.

-No te tardes, Tsu-kun te amamos.- le devuelve una sonrisa, se pone sus zapatos y sale a dirección de una de la persona que ama, que le duele dejarlo solo; su amigo ahora recibirá una ración más de golpes su amigo perdedor Enma Kozato.

Camino un par de calles hasta que llego a la casa de dos pisos, se paró en frente de la puerta de roble respiro profundamente, forzó una sonrisa en su bello rostro y toco el timbre de la casa.

-Tsuna-kun ¿Qué pasa?-una cabeza roja se frente de una mata castaña, un chico lleno de venditas en su cara y brazos; el mira esa sonrisa de su amigo que es forzado lo conoce desde hace diez años lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que su Dame-amigo le pasa algo.

-Enma, me voy a mudar a Namimori, me voy en una hora.-el silencio estallo las lágrimas amenazan en salir en los ojos del dúo-dame.

Enma agarra a su amigo lo metió a su casa, cruzando por todos sus hermanos adoptivos, suben las escaleras.-Enma-Kun ¿Qué pasa?, me tengo que ir pronto.-ignoro los reproches del castaño lo metió a su habitación; estaba oscuro iluminado solo por el faro de la calle se quedaron en silencio. El pelirrojo acerco su frente hasta quedar apoyada a la de su amigo, ojos caramelos viendo ojos carmesí.

- ¿No hay opción?-dijo en un hilo de voz si se iba Tsuna quedaría solo tiene a sus hermanos adoptivos pero no es lo mismo.

-No.-la mata roja se alejó, se fue a buscar algo en una de las gavetas de su mesa de noche, sacando un león de peluche no más de diez centímetros; agarro la mano de Tsuna y lo se lo puso en su mano, le sonrió.

-Es lo único que te puedo dar; por favor no me olvides.-eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

-No lo haré, sabes que eso imposible.-se quedaron en silencio, observando el regalo de su amigo levanto su vista para enfrentar esos fascinantes ojos carmesí.-te amo.

-Yo también.-el sonrió tímidamente su relación no es de amantes, pero tampoco era de amigos comunes, era una relación de complicidad, tímida, llena de confianza ellos tenían muchas cosas en común la mayoría no eran tan agradables.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre ya tenía sus maletas en la entrada de la casa, pronto tendría que tomar un taxi que lo llevara a la estación para tomar el tren que lo lleve a Namimori, para empezar un nuevo camino. Solo espera que no sea tan malo con Shimon.

Se despidió de su madre y de su hermano; con la promesa que volverían a estar junto después de diez meses, que ella volvería después de casarse en Italia vivirían con Fuuta, ese hombre, su madre y el.

Cuando llego a su asiento en el tren se sentó, al lado de la venta no había nadie más junto a él y sinceramente Tsuna no quería nadie que se acercaran. Tsunayoshi no es una persona sociable, se pone muy ansioso cuando esta junto a personas desconocidas. Viendo por la venta pronto llego el sueño no se hizo de rogar pronto quedo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Disculpa.-una voz suave, tímida lo despertó de su sueño levantado su vista alejando el sueño vio a una chica menuda, de vestido blanco con el cabello morado con un peinado de ¿piña?, linda, muy linda.- ¿Me puedo sentar?

Le tomo un poco registrar la información.-Eh, si cla-claro.-un rosa empezó a adornar su cara, él no es un chico que puede hablar con las chicas las únicas mujeres con quien ha hablado son con las hermanas adoptivas de Enma; que por cierto son muy raras principalmente una y su madre cuenta, ¿no?- Soy Tsunayoshi.- ¡oh, vamos! No creo que la chica le interese como me llamo, pensó el moreno. Tsuna nunca ha soportado el silencio como consecuencia empieza balbucear cosas. La chica no dijo nada sus ojos estaban clavados en piso Tsunayoshi solo volvió a ver otra vez a la ventana dándose bófetas mentales.

-Nagi.-una pequeña voz se dejó oír.-Me gusta más Chrome.-ella dijo con un rubor en su rostro; Tsunayoshi la volvió a ver asiente en forma de compresión.

Trato de formar conversación-¿Usted va para Namimori?-dijo con curiosidad.

La chica se mueve inquieta en su asiento, bueno al castaño le quedo claro que la chica pequeña es muy tímida.-No, yo me quedo en Kokuyo.-ella se bajaría antes que él.

-¡Oh ya veo!-sin más que decir quedaron en silencio.

-Chico, ya llegamos despierte.-el moreno poco a poco abrió sus hermosos ojos caramelos, dando un ligero vistazo se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie era el único que quedaba.

-Lo- lo siento.-se levantó como resorte agarrando sus pertenecías salió en busca de su hermano mayor, volvió a ver derecha, izquierda no estaba su hermano bueno no era que lo conocía perfectamente a su hermano, pero por lo menos cree reconocerlo. Una voz ronca lo saco de sus pensamientos dando vuelta se encontró a hombre de cabellos rojo, no ¿rosa? Y ojos rojos.

-Tsunayoshi ¿cierto?-él le pregunto viendo con eso ojos intenso le recordó a Enma por el color pero en lo demás era diferentes Enma vive con la cara llena de miedo, el hombre que tenía enfrente se podía ver lleno de confianza de ser intimidado como su amigo él se ve cómo que es el que intimidad a los demás.

-Si.-no sabía quién era ese hombre, pero si conocía su nombre tal vez era amigo de su hermano fue la conclusión de Tsuna al ver al hombre de cabello rosa o rojo.

-Soy G amigo de tu hermano estoy aquí para recogerte.-tomando sus maletas se encamino si darle tiempo al que moreno que reaccione. Su hermano no fue a buscarlo eso ya habla mal de él, no esperaba mucho después de todo Giotto no lo quiere. Cuando el hombre cabello rosa se detuvo enfrente de un Aka Romeo Tsunayoshi casi se le cae la mandíbula literalmente; no todos los días se puede ver carrocería de lujo italiana. Los dos se metieron en el carro, acompañado del silencio.

-Mi hermano no quiere me quede con el ¿cierto?-pregunto al aire el de ojos rojo volvió a verlo un momento para volver la vista a la carretera ¿Qué debía decir?

-Bueno, un poco él ha vivido mucho tiempo solo ¿sabes?, es difícil que en unas cuantas semanas le digan que va vivir con su hermano que ni sabía que tenía.- ¿Qué no sabía que tenía? Así que Giotto no había dicho nada de su existencia él pensó con un poco de tristeza el moreno volvió a ver para la ventana empezó a contar los faros de la carretera.

-Ya veo_.-_ dijo Tsuna. Empezó a pensar en cómo debería llamar a su hermano Giotto-nii, Giotto-sama, Giotto-niichan bueno ese último el menos probable el moreno debatía en cómo llamar a Giotto que no se dio cuenta cuando el carro se estaciono enfrente de un edificio viejo paredes con la pintura raspada no se miraba nada bien para que viva un empresario exitoso como Giotto.

-Llegamos.-bajando del auto se dirigieron para adentrar el edificio, Tsuna se encontró con una escaleras de madera que sospechaba que estaban podridas y efecto lo estaban su pie quedo atrapado en un agujero del tercer escalón y son quince no podía ser peor o ¿sí?

-Ten cuidado, pronto aprenderás cuáles son las partes en la cuales puedes poner el pie.-G dijo con un pequeña sonrisa pintada en su rostro masculino.

Por dicha que su hermano vivía en el primer apartamento al lado izquierdo de las escaleras, con lo torpe que es Tsuna seguro no viviría para los diez meses si tendría que subir más escalones.

Sei come una Vergine, così stretto.( Eres como una virgen, tan apretado.)Un rubio decía con voz ronca mientras embestía a otro hombre ¡espera a otro hombre! Si otro hombre que tenía el culo al aire.

Plus d'une vierge, je suis comme une pute(más que una virgen, soy como una puta) decía entre jadeos un chico de cabello azul casi celeste, cabeza de ¿melón?

Se sei una puttana, poi devi scopare con più forza(si eres una puta, entonces te tengo que follar con más fuerza)

Il! si vous voulez me en deux parce metemela vite et plus fort Giotto(je! si quieres partirme en dos pues métemela más rápido y más duro Giotto).

Claro le quedo a Tsuna que su hermano está follando con otro hombre sobre el desayunador y que tenían una plática sucia en francés e italiano. Tsuna no entendía nada de italiano pero de frases sí; Shimon es una escuela privada que enseña inglés, francés y alemán.

-Ustedes bastados, terminen eso que ya llegamos.-los hombres volvieron a ver la pareja que acaba de llegar.-Tu chico cúbrete los ojos.-sin más le puso su gran mano en los ojos para cegarlo de un acto sucio que tenía enfrente.

-¡Mierda! Tenías que llegar en este momento.-el rubio dijo mientras se apresuraba a buscar la ropa que yacía en el piso. Arrastrando a su pareja se lo llevo a lo que parece que era su habitación. El primero en salir fue el de cabeza de melón. Con una sonrisa burlona volvió a ver a G, eso parece que encendía al chico de ojos rojos pero no dijo nada.

Pasando cerca de Tsuna lo volvió a ver sonriendo una sonrisa tenebrosa.-Nufufufu, te pareces a Giotto no hay duda que son hermanos. Adiós chibi-Giotto.-si más se fue.

-Bueno ahora que.-dijo el rubio que salió de la habitación ya vestido.-supongo que eres mi hermano.-con tono indiferente se adentró a la cocina a buscar que comer.

-Giotto, yo ya lo traje me tengo que ir a oficina, nos vemos mañana; nos vemos chico cualquier cosa me puedes decir.-eso le hizo volver a ver a Giotto, G ¿siendo amable?

Después de que lo recogió de la estación del tren G se dio cuenta que el castaño es muy tímido, ingenuo, torpe y sobre todo adorable le tomo cariño como un cachorro. Ellos pasaron primero por un restaurante de comida rápida en el autoservicio dieron su orden algo que Tsuna estaba avergonzado ya que él no tenía dinero para pagar por su comida G le dijo que no fuera tonto pagaría por los dos.

-Buenas noches G-san.- G le revolvió el cabello, y le dio un adiós con la mano.

Su hermano no lo volvió a ver, se quedó comiendo su cereal que se había alistado, Tsuna no soporto el silencio-Err, mmm ¿Dónde voy a dormir?-el rubio lo volvió a ver y hablo con voz monótona.

-En el sillón.-el moreno volvió a ver el sillón; como si supiera lo que iba preguntar el rubio le dijo.-Siempre he vivido solo no hay más cuarto.-se dirigió a su cuarto de un portazo cerro dejando atrás un castaño solo.

-Entiendo.-el de ojos caramelo vio a su alrededor no había nada que hacer, solo son diez meses, solo diez meses el recito como una plegaria en su mente.

Se dirigió al sillón preparándose para dormir en cuanto se acostó algo húmedo y pegajoso se filtró entre sus dedos el chico se levantó para ver que era, solo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa que había un condón usado en su ahora cama.

¡Hiiie, mierda! el chico grito en su mente salió corriendo al baño, solo había dos puertas por lo cual debería ser el baño. Lavándose la mano hasta que estuvo seguro que ya no tenía las manos sucias suspiro. Me niego a dormir allí se repetía en su mente volvió a ver la bañera se metió en ella se acomodó supone que es mejor dormir aquí que en el sucio sofá con ese pensamiento se hizo un ovillo y unas cuantas lagrimas traviesas se deslizaron por las mejillas del castaño.

* * *

Esto es G27 una relación incestuosa.

Tsuna seguirá siendo torpe y miedoso pero inteligente.

Le cambie la nacionalidad a Daemon y a Cozzarto el primero es francés y el segundo es alemán.

Para que los hermanos sientan algo mas que una relación de sangre sera lento ya que Giotto y Tsuna no tienen una buena relación familiar.

Gracias por leer ^.^


	2. Un nuevo amigo

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsuna empezó a despertar sus músculos adoloridos protestaron a estar varias horas en la misma posición nada cómoda. Eran las seis de la mañana el moreno se acostumbró a despertar temprano no porque él tuviera gana sino para poder huir de sus agresores pasar ir recoger a Enma; el pelirrojo era más lento que Tsuna, por esa razón el moreno decidió que por seguridad de ambos era mejor madrugar que llegar con huesos rotos a la escuela. Los matones de Simon eran de temer eso lo tenían ellos muy claro.

El moreno salió del cuarto del baño ahora que la luz dejaba ver en todo su esplendor el apartamento de Giotto, se sorprendió ver que no era nada parecido a como se miraba por fuera el edificio, había un televisión plasma de 42'', el piso era de madera de buena calidad no comparado a las de escaleras que estaban podridas, el desayunador era de granito color gris siguió viendo hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre el sillón de cuero café que debería ser su cama, lo miro como si fuera su enemigo. El moreno no sabía si abrir el refrigerador y buscar algo que comer después de todo su hermano no lo quería allí, ¿se molestaría si el tomara algo sin permiso?, lo mejor era no arriesgarse su hermano no se había levantado el castaño decidió mejor salir y conocer la cuidad donde estaría viviendo los últimos meses.

El moreno camino por la calles casi desiertas de Namimori, miro su reloj de pulsera eran apenas las seis y media, solo algunos ciudadanos que lo más seguro que dirigían a sus trabajos. El siguió caminando preguntándose si esa cuidad también habían matones como Shimon por supuesto deben haber siempre hay gente que disfrutan hacer sufrir a los demás pensó el moreno.

Doblando la esquina de una de las calles Tsuna vio a un chico de cabello blanco, una venda en la nariz y cuerpo bastante trabajado corriendo dirigiéndose a la misma dirección donde estaba el, por instinto dio un brinco hacia atrás escondiese, era normal para el moreno todos los chicos corpulentos eran sinónimos de matones que prometían uno o dos huesos rotos. Rezando por que el chico no lo notara, su suplica fueron escuchadas porque el chico de cabeza nevada no lo vio por ir concentrado en su carrera extrema así se fue gritando por todo el camino hasta que se perdió de vista de los ojos caramelo soltando un suspiro retenido el salió de su escondite.

Tsuna siguió caminando hasta un puente, había otro chico de cabello negro bastante alto agarrado de la barandilla del puente, él no tenía intenciones de escuchar lo que el muchacho estaba hablando para si mismo el solo estaba pasando en ese mismo momento.

-Si no puedo más con esto-guardo silencio tal vez viendo su reflejo en el rio que pasaba debajo del puente-¿debería morir?-declaro con aire ausente.

El moreno agrando sus ojos, el chico que estaba viendo ¿iba cometer suicidio?

-Sería mejor para todos, el equipo no perderá más si yo no estoy más.-dijo el chico de cabello oscuro apretando fuertemente la barandilla de puente. Lo último que supo es que alguien lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por detrás balbuceando un motón de cosas.

-¡No lo hagas!, ¡no sé cuál es tu problema!-el tomo más aire-¡Pero, pero no deberías acabar con tu vida!-gritaba Tsuna con un feroz agarre al chico más alto su metro cincuenta y ocho no ayudaba mucho contra un chico que aproximadamente como de un metro ochenta-Piensa en las personas que te quieren ¿Qué pasa con ellas si tú los dejas? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Que pasara si ellos empiezan a culparse por tu muerte?

El azabache escuchaba a la persona que lo tenía agarrado, tenía razón que pasa si el desaparece por su irresponsabilidad su padre sufriría quedaría solo, él no podía permitirlo su egoísmo no lo dejo pensar en las consecuencias. El chico más alto salió de sus reflexiones mentales cuando sintió el agarre más fuerte entonces decidió hablar.

-Hey, me puedes soltar, yo no tenía pensado saltar, además este puente no es alto y el rio no es profundo si yo saltara lo más seguro que tendría solo un raspón-él dijo después de reír un poco el chico de cabello negro.

Tsuna sintió que la sangre subió toda a su cara, sintió el calor inundar desde su cuello hasta las orejas, soltándolo lentamente dando un salto hacia atrás, eso le dio la oportunidad del chico más alto se diera la vuelta afrentar el chico que le pedía desesperadamente que no saltara.

Un chico flaco, pequeño tal vez de trece era el responsable de un fuerte agarre de hace minutos eso le sorprendió al azabache alguien tan pequeño tendría un fuerte agarre.

-Pe-perdón-dijo el moreno bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Ja, ja, ja él que tiene pedir perdón soy yo, te preocupe ¿no?- el chico más bajo asintió, de verdad lo preocupo no todos los días se encuentra alguien con pensamientos suicidas-Es verdad que quería morir, pero tienes razón ¿Qué pasaría con los demás?, mi viejo estaría completamente solo.

-Yo no sé cuál es tu problema, pero siempre hay alguien que estará a tu lado para escuchar tus preocupaciones, no hay nadie en el mundo que esté completamente solo-el moreno le vino a la mente la cara del pelirrojo desde que era pequeño Enma siempre estado con el-si quieres yo podría escucharte-él dijo por el calor del momento-¡Ah! Pero no nos conocemos no será bueno si se lo dices un extraño.

-Yamamoto Takeshi-dijo el adolescente más alto, el moreno lo quedo viendo con una cara confundida; riendo entre diente el más alto de los dos-Ese es mi nombre.

-Ah! Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi, pero dime Tsuna nada más-dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Está bien, Tsuna ya no somos desconocidos. Se puede decir que me has salvado de cometer algo estúpido-palmeando la cabeza esponjosa del moreno-Gracias.

-No fue nada-su estómago interrumpió gruñendo por atención había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había llegado algo de comida, tomando dos tonalidades nuevas de rojo Tsuna sostuvo su estómago como si pudiera ocultar las protestas agresivas que daba su estómago.

-Ja, ja, ja tienes hambre vamos al restaurante de mi viejo-pasando su brazo por los hombros de castaño lo guio al restaurante.

En el camino Yamamoto le conto porque estaba deprimido, lo consideraban la estrella del equipo, en el último partido perdieron por un error que cometió; después de eso practico tan arduamente solo para que su brazo lo fracturara tenía tres meses que no podía jugar baseball.

Tsuna le había dicho que lo que le había pasado era malo, pero tampoco la solución era desaparecer del mundo su brazo sanaría, si ya no podía jugar baseball entonces era el momento de tejer otro camino, uno que lo hiciera sentirse igual de vivo como cuando jugaba.

-Yo! Viejo regrese-dijo Yamamoto entrando al restaurante de sushi.

-Oh, Takeshi trajiste un amigo contigo-el hombre alegre dijo.

-Sí, me lo encontré cerca del rio lo traje conmigo para que desayunara.-dijo alegremente el azabache tomando al chico por el brazo lo acerco a la barra para su padre le sirviera el sushi.

Alistando algunas piezas de sushi de atún se las dio al moreno, el chico literalmente casi estaba babeando no era que le gustara tanto el sushi pero su estómago estaría agradecido si el los comiera-Lo siento pero no tengo dinero.

Los dos azabaches que habían visto el brillo en los ojos del chico cuando coloco las piezas de sushi en frente del chico rieron un poco el mayor de los Yamamoto hablo-No te preocupes esta es tu primera vez aquí ¿no?, esta vez corre por la casa.-dijo mientras preparaba más piezas de sushi.

El moreno volvió a ver las piezas de sushi y luego a los azabaches, tímidamente tomo un de las pieza dándole un mordisco sus papilas gustativas explotaron era el mejor sushi que había probado, tomando otra y otra no se dio cuenta que había comido todas las piezas que le habían servido.

-¿Un nuevo amigo de Takeshi?-en la escena entro otro azabache e igual con una alegre sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Oh Asari, si él es mi nuevo amigo-conto feliz Yamamoto Takeshi.-Tsuna él es mi primo Asari.

-Hola, ¿no eres de aquí?-pregunto Asari.

-No ayer me mude, vivía en Shimon.

-Shimon-él dijo como si estaba tratando de recodar algo-¡oh!, asistías a Shimon Academy- el moreno asintió-Ya veo entonces si te ofrece algo puedes venir a mi cuando quieras-el moreno sintió mariposas en su estómago nunca nadie le había dicho puede contar con alguien más, Asari se está ofreciendo voluntariamente a escucharlo si el necesitara alguien.-Me tengo que ir no me esperen a cenar tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy-diciendo un adiós con su mano salió del restaurante.

-¡Hey! Idiota del Baseball, por fin te encuentro bastardo.-grito un chico de cabellera plateada.

-Haya-chan pero si estado aquí todo el tiempo-rio el chico más alto, un puñetazo fue directo a la cara de Yamamoto, que fue esquivado fácilmente.

-Maldición, te he dicho que no me llames así.-el de cabello plateado dijo mientras un tono rosa se colocaba en su pálida piel.

-Gokudera-kun vienes a desayunar también, siéntate mientras lo preparo-dijo el mayor de los Yamamoto.

-¡Ah, gracias Yamamoto-san!-dijo la cabeza plateada, cuando se sentó vio con el rabillo del ojo a un chico de cabellera castaña.

-¿Tú quién eres?-gruño Gokudera, antes que dijera algo grosero intervino Yamamoto.

-Él es Tsuna, un nuevo amigo que conocí hace unas cuantas horas-rio despreocupadamente.

Gokuera examino al pequeño con ojos agudos, vio que era flaco, pequeño conociendo a Yamamoto que se hace amigo de cualquier que considere que necesita protección y ese chico parece que necesita protección, Gokudera cree que esa es la razón de su nueva amistad-Mocoso eres de primaria-dijo sin tacto el de ojos verdes.

Un rojo cubrió las mejillas de Tsuna algo de indignación y algo de vergüenza él no tiene la culpa que haya heredado todos los genes su madre, no los de su padre alto y con masa muscular.-No estoy en preparatoria.-dijo el castaño, ambos chicos juraban que el moreno tenía como trece años como máximo.

-ja, ja, ja entonces estamos en mismo año yo estoy en preparatoria-dijo Yamamoto-Entonces cuando terminemos de desayunar podemos ir a la escuela a mostrártela.

-Che, quien quiere mostrarle a ese mocoso la escuela, no puede esperar hasta que asista-bueno nadie le había dicho que fuera con ellos pero él tenía que agregar su comentario agrio.

-Vamos, vamos Haya-Gokudera no será tan malo si le mostramos la escuela y los alrededores de la cuidad, para que conozca mejor a Namimori.-un chasquido de lengua provino de Gokudera seguido de un como sea. El de cabeza plateada parece que no le agrada la idea de ir con Tsuna.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar los tres jóvenes salieron del restaurante, Yamamoto lo llevo por toda la cuidad, por el distrito comercial, fueron a la sala de juego, el azabache llevo al chico más bajo por todo lados menos a la escuela.

Almorzaron en una cafetería cerca de la estación, pagado por Yamamoto ya que el moreno no traía dinero, avergonzado por que pago por todo lo que él comió le prometió que lo pagaría después.

El sol ya está empezando a ocultarse estaban cerca de donde se habían encontrado en la mañana sentados sobre la hierba con el viento jugando con sus hebras de sus cabellos los chicos estaban en silencio hasta que Tsuna se acordó que no había llamado a Enma, necesitaba un teléfono público ya que él no contaba con un celular.

-Yamamoto, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono público?-pregunto el moreno.

-Cerca del parque, vamos te llevo ahí-levantándose los tres chicos se dirigieron al parque.

Llegando a su destino el azabache y la cabeza plateada se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque mientras el moreno entraba en la cabina telefónica marcando el número que sabía de memoria escucho el timbrado tres veces hasta que se escuchó una voz suave al otro lado.

_-¿Hola?_

-Enma soy yo Tsuna.-al otro lado de la línea se escuchó que el chico se agito, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno-Disculpa que no te he llamado más antes, han pasado algunas cosas.

_-¿Cómo cuáles?-_pregunto Enma. El castaño se recostó en el cristal de la cabina telefónica para contarle los acontecimientos.

-Cuando llegue ayer, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano follando con otro hombre, después de eso donde debería dormir encontré un condón usado, termine durmiendo en la bañera.-en la otra línea el chico que escuchaba dio una risita-¡Hey Enma no es gracioso!-protesto su amigo moreno.-Pero no todo ha sido tan malo creo que consigue nuevos amigos-al otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio.

-_Eso es bueno Tsuna-kun._

-Enma sabes que tú eres el único mejor amigo, nadie ocupara tu lugar.

_-Lo se._-contesto el pelirrojo.-_tengo que colgar Aldelheid me está llamando_.

-Oh bueno entonces te llamare mañana, Enma te quiero.

_-Yo también te quiero_.-seguido del pitillo de la llamada termino.

El moreno regreso a donde sus nuevos amigos Gokudera se podría considera amigo también ¿no?, llegaron a cenar sushi, siguieron hablando de tonterías, peleas unilaterales de Gokudera y Yamamoto, Tsuna noto que había algo allí más que una amistad no como la de Enma y él ahí había tensión sexual.

El moreno llego a las diez de la noche al apartamento de su hermano todo estaba oscuro, el chico se dirigió otra vez al cuarto del baño acomodándose en su actual cama la bañera. Con el sentimiento agradable que había conseguido dos amigos en su segundo día en Namimori tal vez no era tan malo mudarse a esa ciudad; le gustaría que Enma estuviera ahí también todo estaría completo.

* * *

Gokudera no va tener esa devoción obsesiva que tiene por Tsuna ¡No señor! Gokudera sera una persona bastante grosera con Tsuna.

Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Relaciones de hermanos

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidos pero sin prisa, la rutina había llegado a la vida de Tsuna, a la seis de la mañana el despierta, se baña no tiene que ir muy lejos después de todo su cama es la bañera sale a las seis y media a la calle su hermano sigue durmiendo cuando el sale, pasa por el restaurante del papá de Yamamoto casi a las siete para desayunar, su desayuno de los últimos cinco días ha sido solo sushi y la cena también. Él dice que no puede estar comiendo gratis así que decidió que podía ayudar en el restaurante.

Gokudera por alguna razón lo mira como si fuera una peste, Tsuna tiene una sospecha que el chico tiene algunos celos por la atenta atención que Yamamoto le da, ¿Cuál es el problema?, él no está interesado en el azabache de hecho lo ha empezado ver como un hermano y está seguro que Yamamoto lo ve a él como un hermano.

Gokudera está todos los días pegado como una estampa a ellos, teniendo peleas unilaterales con el azabache y Tsuna a veces no sabe si creer que el chico le gusta Yamamoto o solo quiere matarlo de un puñetazo de una forma le divierte el pelo plateado no es honesto en sus sentimientos.

-Tsuna hoy si vamos a ir a la escuela a mostrártela- el azabache dijo alegremente.

-Che, ¿Por qué vamos a ir?, el lunes él va ir ya ¿no se puede esperar?-protesto Gokudera.

-Es correcto pero cuando llegue el lunes Tsuna no se va sentir tan perdido-el de ojos ámbar dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros del castaño.

Y así como lo dijo Yamamoto después de terminar de desayunar se dirigieron a la escuela Namimori cuando, al llegar Tsuna pudo notar que no era parecida a su escuela anterior, esa escuela es pequeña comparada a Shimon, primero es una escuela privada, donde solo chicos ricos van.

Su madre no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar la colegiatura pero el hermano de Enma es el dueño de la escuela y es conocido de Iemitsu su buena voluntad de Cozzart Simon le dio la oportunidad de estudiar con una beca; al tener una beca él tenía que estudiar tanto hasta quemar sus pestañas. Tsuna había crecido junto con Enma ellos eran casi iguales, tímidos, no hablan mucho y sobre todo son intimidados.

Hace tres años el hermano de Enma sufrió un accidente cuando se dirigía a Alemania perdiendo su vida, el de ojos carmesí sufrió tanto, era el único apoyo que tenía Enma no se quejar de sus hermanos adoptivos pero, su hermano era lo único que tenia de familia de lazos de sangre.

Tsuna estuvo ahí para él, para que llorara, para que gritara solo vigilando su silencio él estaba ahí para su único amigo desde hace diez años. Ambos están rotos.

Ellos entraron al campus escolar caminaron por la plazoleta, entraron al edificio Yamamoto le dijo que le iba enseñar el aula donde el recibía sus clases tercer piso clase 2B .

-Herbívoros ¿Qué hacen en la escuela?-voz profunda y fría que congelaría una llama de fuego en unos cuantos segundos se escuchó.

-Yo! Hibari-dijo Yamamoto, Gokudera solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia.

-Respondan-sacando algo que parecía metal brillo cuando la luz la golpeo. Tsuna por instinto se ocultó entre los más altos, el chico cuervo parecía peligroso, él todavía tenía debajo de sus ropas muchos moretones que tenían colores nada agradables, no quería más.

-Ja, ja, ja venimos a mostrarle la escuela a Tsuna-el cuervo entrecerró los ojos buscando al tal Tsuna puntas castañas sobresalían, típicos de los herbívoros él quería esconderse detrás de otros herbívoros.

-Hey, preséntate-la sangre a Tsuna se le congelo, de verdad no quería tratar con esa persona, el prácticamente podía ver el cartel donde decía peligroso.

El moreno salió del escondite que no le duro mucho tartamudeando el hablo-Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi- patético él podía fingir ser fuerte el chico que tenía en frente no lo conocía él podía tal vez podía ocultar su naturaleza miedosa. Pero Tsuna no pudo se hundió en el fango.

-Hmn, si haces algo para alterar la paz de Namimori te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tsuna soltó un gritillo nada masculino, dando un paso atrás parece que en Namimori había caníbales. Recibiendo una palmadita en la melena revoltosa por parte de Yamamoto él se sintió seguro, recibiendo un insulto por parte de Gokudera él se sintió miserable.

-Vamos, vamos Hibari no asustes a Tsuna, Tsuna es nuevo, va salir corriendo si usted lo amenaza de esa forma-dijo lo más natural el azabache recibiendo un "Hmn" del chico de mirada fría solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, su gakuran ondea con el viento que baila con el.

-Él es Hibari el prefecto, él es amante de la disciplina más si se trata de su amada escuela-rio a la ligera, como si fuera algo normal, en la mente de Tsuna gritaba por permanecer vivo para cuando llegue el momento para regresar con su madre.

Ellos siguieron por la cuidad vagando, hablando cosas casuales. Tsuna les había dicho que él podía hablar tres idiomas más después de japonés, recibió un reconocimiento por parte de Yamamote pero por parte de Gokudera recibió un ceño profundo. De verdad que le pasa a ese chico no entiende porque lo trata así él no está interesado por Yamamoto pensaba Tsuna.

Es verdad que es gay pero Yamamoto no es su tipo, Gokudera puede dormir tranquilo el azabache no corre peligro con Tsuna. El moreno estaba pensando hablar seriamente con el de cabello plateado para dejar las cosas claras él no quiere malos entendidos, ni mucho menos quedar atrapado en una relación confusa que tienen esos dos.

Como todos los días Tsuna fue a la cabina del teléfono público para llamar a Enma, a veces solo era para decir hola o preguntarle si había sido intimidado algo que él ya sabía la respuesta, por supuesto él había sido golpeado por cavernícolas de la escuela.

Eran las nueve de la noche el castaño decidió que ya era hora para llegar al apartamento de Giotto, el suspiro pesadamente tenía cinco días que había llegado y no lo había visto, él tiene un poco de culpa no quería ver a su hermano ¿para qué?, su hermano no lo quiere no ve razón para esperar a Giotto.

Cuando Tsuna llego vio las escaleras del infierno todavía no había memorizado los escalones donde sus pies no iban quedar atrapados, como si fuera un terreno minado el subió escalón por escalón analizando cuando seria su próximo movimiento, al llegar al final el celebro su triunfo por no haberse matado.

Al abrir la puerta él no se encontró el apartamento oscuro como lo había recibido el lugar los días anteriores. Entro con miedo de ver al rubio escaneando el lugar él se encontró a dos rubios, a diferencia de Giotto que su rubio es de oro, el otro era rubio casi blanco, Tsuna sintió que su sangre dejo de circular por sus venas él ya había sentido esa sensación ¿A dónde?

¡Oh, sí!, cuando conoció al prefecto de la escuela el caníbal de la escuela, ¿por qué ese chico anda mordiendo a la gente?, es extraño. Ahora que mira al rubio cenizo se parece a Hibari ojos fríos a diferencia del cuervo él tiene los ojos azul hielo, esa postura estoica era como ver a Hibari en versión más adulta.

Su mirada analítica fue cortada cuando algo se le tiró en la cara, un ¿uniforme? Levantado su miranda para ver cuál de los dos había tirado el uniforme vio que fue el rubio de ojos azul hielo ya que Giotto estaba ya en la cocina preparando un cuenco para servirse cereal.

-Ese es el uniforme de la escuela-dijo con voz profunda el rubio cenizo-Ni se te ocurra hacer que mi escuela sufra algún daño-el termino de decir con eso agarro su maletín del sofá no dio ni una mirada a nadie él se fue dando un portazo, gracias a Dios que la puerta no estaba podrida sino se hubiera caído.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Giotto, vertiendo la leche al cereal-¿Por qué has estado durmiendo en la bañera?

Oh, así que él se ha dado cuenta le costó mucho tiempo para decirlo, acaso Giotto lo estaba esperando para preguntarle eso una ráfaga de felicidad llego acariciando al moreno. Tsuna no contesto nada estaba perdido en sus pensamiento.

-Oi!-grito el rubio-te estoy preguntando contesta lo que pregunte.

-Hmm, es-estado dando vueltas por la cuidad-contesto el moreno viendo el suelo como si estuviera contando las partículas de polvo que había en el suelo. Giotto hizo una mueca a la respuesta sus ojos azules volvieron a ver duramente al pobre moreno.

-¿Desde las seis de la mañana?- Tsuna abrió sus ojos, Giotto sabía que él estaba saliendo temprano de su casa-No es que me interese lo que hagas solo que el ruido del agua me despierta es molesto-dijo llevándose otra cucharada de cereal a la boca. El estómago de Tsuna se hundió ya decía cómo su hermano iba a preocuparse por él.

-Lo siento-murmuro el castaño Giotto lo volvió a ver ¿Por qué se disculpa?, el suspiro casadamente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no duermes en el sofá?-cuestiono.

El castaño se sonrojo, volvió a ver cualquier cosa menos el sofá ni su hermano.

-¿Y bien?-dijo impaciente el rubio.

-Con-condón- se atraganto con su propia saliva el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-¡Había un condón usado en el sofá!- Tsuna dijo lo suficiente alto para que pudiera escuchar toda la cuidad. Giotto se le disparo un rosa pálido por sus mejillas de porcelana al escuchar el maldijo en su mente levantándose de su silla, dejo el cuenco que uso en el fregadero caminando a dirección a la puerta de su habitación entrando el hombre mayor cerró la puerta.

¿Qué mierda acaba pasar? Tsuna pensó dijo que donde supone que su cama tenía un condón usado y su hermano solo se va.

En unos cuantos minutos el rubio otra vez salió de su habitación con unas sábanas y sobrecama color vino.

-Aquí- dijo el hombre mayor dándole lo que traía en sus manos. Tsuna las tomo, por lo menos esa noche podía dormir caliente, es un milagro que todavía no se haya enfermado.

-Mañana vamos a ir a comprar otro sofá-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparece entre la oscuridad de su habitación.

El moreno extendió las sabanas en el piso envolviéndose como si fuera un capullo con la sobrecama él se acurruco para ir de visitas al país de los sueños.

El día siguiente Giotto salió de su habitación encontrándose por primera vez al castaño desde que había llegado al apartamento.

-Buenos días- dijo al moreno. Tsuna vio al rubio que salió de su cuarto perfectamente limpio y vestido ¿en su cuarto tenia baño propio?, se preguntó el castaño.

-Bu-buenos días-tiene dieseis años y él se comporta como un bebe que está aprendiendo a hablar, Tsuna se abofeteo la cara por tartamudear.

-Alista tu ropa vamos a ir primero a la lavandería-Tsuna vio la montaña de ropa sucia que había detrás de del sofá, él tenía toda su ropa sucia en el apartamento no había un cuarto de lavado, tampoco tenía dinero para ir a una lavandería, solo uso su ropa una y otra vez Tsuna rogaba porque no oliera mal o por lo menos que no lo sintieran sus dos amigos el castaño seguía considerando amigo a Gokudera.

Ellos salieron después de desayunar, cereal Tsuna se preguntó si su hermano solo comía cereal, en el refrigerador no había nada y en la lacena estaba casi vacía sino fuera por dos cajas de cereal de hojuelas de maíz con miel.

Tsuna siguió a su hermano como un perrito perdido, Tsuna de verdad se sentía como un perrito su hermano no le había hablado desde que lo saludo en la mañana. Tsuna se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera su canción favorita _"solo son diez meses" _llegaron al estacionamiento donde el rubio se dirigió a un Cadillac Ciel, Tsuna casi se le cae la mandíbula su hermano vive en edificio que parece una pocilga pero tiene el dinero suficiente para comprar un carro de marca.

Ambos se metieron en el carro, abrochándose los cinturones de seguridad, sabia decisión porque el moreno sintió que su vida fue cortada unos cuantos años. Su hermano conduce como el infierno en quince minutos casi choca con dos carros, un camión y hasta una ¿paloma?, el moreno se hizo una nota mental; no subirse nunca más con su hermano en ningún carro.

Llegaron a la lavandería de Namimori, sacaron sus bolsas de lona donde llevaban a la ropa sucia, entraron cada uno tomo sus ropas separaron la ropa de color de la blanca.

-¿Quieres lavar la ropa separada de la mía o no?-pregunto el rubio.

-Mejor juntas, ahorramos dinero-dijo seriamente el castaño el rubio se preguntó porque el chico se estaba preocupado por el dinero si él tiene suficiente para pagar el lavado de todo los ciudadanos de Namimori.

Ellos tenían que esperar como veinte minutos para que terminara el lavado y el secado, ellos se sentaron en la única banca de metal que había en la sala. El silencio era perturbador ellos se suponen que son hermanos, familia unidos por lazos de sangre ¿entonces por qué se comportan como desconocidos?

-Ya que voy ser su tutor por los últimos meses vamos a poner unas cuantas reglas-dijo el rubio que tenía la mirada en la ropa que seguía dando vuelta dentro de la lavadora. El chico volvió a ver su hermano, para ponerle toda su atención a lo que el acaba de decir-Primero que todo las horas de salidas no serán hasta las ocho cuando no tengas clases, no quiero que ande en la calles tan temprano, segundo su toque de queda será a las ocho de la noche; nada de llegar a las diez de la noche.

El castaño no le gusto eso, ni su madre le había puesto un toque de queda él llegaba a su casa cuando él le daba la gana, su madre nunca dijo nada ni se daba cuenta si estaba en casa más si llegaba ese hombre ella vivía en su burbuja de fantasía donde habían caballeros que salvaban a damiselas de dragones. Pero Tsuna estaba viviendo con su hermano tenía que acatar las reglas asintió; volvió a ver el agua que circulaba entre las ropa, la burbujas formadas por el jabón ¿Qué se sentirá estar adentro con las burbujas reventado? Se preguntó con curiosidad Tsunayoshi.

La lavandería termino ellos volvieron a meter su ropa en otra bolsa de lona limpia sus ropas recién lavada, entrando al automóvil otra vez, el castaño rezo a los dioses para el poder llegar aunque sea a los veintiuno años. Llegaron después a una tienda departamental para ir buscar un nuevo sofá.

Ellos entraron Giotto le dijo a Tsuna que eligiera el sofá después de todo era para él. Tsuna busco entre los modelos que había texturas y colores el sentó en cada uno para sentir la comodidad, después de pasar media hora el eligió un sofá de piel negro lo suficiente grande para poder dormir a todo su gusto. Un empleado de la tienda dijo que el sofá llegaría para el día siguiente.

El día había pasado y la tarde cayo con hermosos color anaranjados y unos toques de morado oscuro, los hermanos llegaron al apartamento, como habían salido las palabras que se habían dicho podían ser contadas por los dedos de la mano y hasta sobraran dedos.

Tsuna se preguntaba si su hermano después de todos esos años, todavía no supera la situación de su familia ese hombre no era el mejor padre del mundo tal vez ellos estén de acuerdo con eso, sus madres eligieron el peor hombre. Él no tenía la culpa, ese hombre era el culpable, pero al parecer Giotto le sigue echando la culpa a él.

Era sábado ya por la noche cuando Yamamoto llamo a la puerta preguntado por Tsuna, el chico religiosamente iba todos los días a donde él, ese día no lo hizo, el chico fanático de baseball se había preocupado. Tsuna salió a su encuentro iluminándose su rostro de ver a su amable amigo que fue a verlo, emocionado por la sensación de que alguien se preocupa por su bienestar, su cuerpo se movió solo y abrazo al chico más alto después de todo estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto con su amigo de cabello rojo.

Sorprendido por la acción tanto Giotto y Yamamoto ellos no dijeron nada ambos no sabía que Tsuna podía actuar así, Yamamoto después de salir de su sorpresa rio un poco y aplasto con la mano la melena indomable castaña.

Tsuna le explico a su amigo por qué no fue, había salido con su hermano hacer lavandería, y que no se había podido comunicar porque no tiene celular, obviamente el chico más alto ya se había dado cuenta después de días de andar con el chico más pequeño Tsuna siempre iba al teléfono público.

Giotto los había dejado hace mucho, diciendo que tenía un compromiso se marchó rápido. El castaño estaba casi seguro que el rubio iba ir donde ese tal Daemon Spade su intuición se lo decía, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros poco le importaba que fuera hacer su hermano.

No mucho después que Yamamoto se despidió del moreno cuando llego G para entregarle la cena, G lo ha visto un par de veces en el restaurante de sushi parece que es amigo del primo de Yamamoto desde hace años. El pelirrojo o más bien rosa era un poco temperamental pero no como Gokudera, G era más calmado ambos tenían bocas sucias como baño de mercado publico pueblerino, pero G realmente es amable el hombre mayor siempre le preguntaba como estaba, si ya se había acostumbrado a la vida en Namimori; incluso hasta le daba dinero. A veces Tsuna se sentía como si fuera un huérfano que vivía de la caridad de los demás.

-G-san, ¿usted cree que mi hermano me acepte?-pregunto el moreno de repente cuando comía su hamburguesa de doble carne. El tatuado sorbió un poco su bebida él no sabía que decir él tenía un hermano, peleaban todos los días pero a su modo ambos se querían no sabía cómo tratar la preguntada. Él sabe que Giotto no trata bien al castaño, que Giotto no quería que el chico invadiera su espacio personal, tuvo que aguantar todas las maldiciones para Iemitsu por meter en su vida a su medio hermano.

-No lo sé chico-G dijo ¿Qué podía decir?, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era su relación. G regañaba a Giotto por la forma de comportarse era de cierta forma infantil, el rubio es un adulto, pero parecía más adulto el chico de dieseis años que el rubio.-solo dale un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre a tu presencia.

Tsuna asintió no muy seguro de que su hermano llegara algún día a verlo como su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^


	4. Primer día de escuela

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando Yamamoto llego a la puerta del apartamento de los hermanos Sawada, buscando al menor de los hermanos para ir juntos a la escuela para Tsuna ese gesto de su amigo era maravilloso cuando estaba en Shimon era el quien salía a buscar a Enma.

Tsuna se puso su bolso sobre su hombre salió con su alegre amigo no se preocupó en despedirse de su hermano, el rubio estaba en su habitación. Tsuna bajo las escaleras sorprendido que Yamamoto no se preocupara por quedar atrapado en los agujeros en ella.

En la entrada se encontraba Gokudera esperándolos ellos se unieron a la cabeza plateada y se pusieron en marcha para llegar a tiempo a la escuela Yamamoto advirtió a Tsuna que era mejor llegar temprano a la escuela porque si no serían mordidos hasta la muerte rio mientras decía eso Tsuna solo asintió energéticamente.

Gokudera en todo el camino se la paso discutiendo con vocabulario bastante colorido Yamamoto solo reía como si no le afectara los comentario de Gokudera para Tsuna fue bastante desesperante estuvo tentado en decir ¡ya cállate! Pero valora su vida así que lo dejo pasar.

Llegando a la escuela encontrándose un ejército de Evis en la entrada como soldados firme y listos para la batalla, el batallón era encabezado por Hibari Tsuna se preguntó ¿por qué Hibari no llevaba el mismo peinado cuando el cuervo es el líder?

El azabache paso saludando a Hibari saludo que no fue devuelto, Tsuna tratando de pasar desapercibido por el cuervo Gokudera no se molestó en mostrar el disgusto de ver al comité disciplinario en todo su esplendor.

Al llegar Tsuna espero afuera hasta que el profesor le permitiera pasar y presentarlo cuando se le solicito su presencia adentro Tsuna entro tropezando ruborizándose por su mal empiezo algunas chicas cuchicheaban lo lindo que era otros solo lo ignoraron era un nuevo perdedor.

Satoru el profesor de matemáticas conocido por su estricta forma de enseñar, escribió una ecuación bastante difícil en el pizarra para que moreno demuestre hasta donde sabia, Tsuna vio por un momento la ecuación dijo la respuesta perfectamente bien, Gokudera se sorprendió el apenas estaba terminando de resolverla el chico no utilizo lápiz ni papel para resolverla. Los susurros estallaron y los ojos de Satoru-sensei brillaron que por fin tiene un alumno que vale la pena, bueno tiene a Gokudera pero eso es otra historia.

Yamamoto palmeo el hombro de Tsuna diciendo que era increíble, aunque intento resolver la ecuación para decirle la respuesta no sabía cómo hacerla confeso avergonzado Tsuna solo le dio una sonrisa y un gracias por su buena voluntad.

El horario lectivo paso a su ritmo en cada lección los profesores siempre le daban preguntas al moreno las cuales siempre respondía correctamente, Haru una compañera de clase estaba muy emocionada por su nuevo compañero ella era una de las estudiantes que encabezaban la listas de los mejores promedios de la escuela sería maravilloso formar un grupo de estudio con el moreno.

A la hora del almuerzo Yamamoto invito a Tsuna a comer sushi en la azotea junto con Gokudera ellos se encaminaron al lugar.

Tsuna se sentó al lado derecho de Yamamoto lejos de Gokudera por obvias razones el chico no soportaba la presencia del moreno, Tsuna no se apartaría del camino, no tiene interés romántico por Yamamoto no tiene la culpa de que Gokudera sea cobarde y no declare sus sentimientos reales. Gokudera es como un niño de primaria que molesta a la niña que le gusta como forma de captar su atención cabe recalcar que es de una forma errónea.

Después de almorzar ellos se preparan otra vez para las clases de la tarde en el momento que Gokudera abre la puerta una chica se asustó perdiendo el equilibrio se fue de espalda Tsuna se lanzó a tomar la chica para que no se lastimara recibiendo el golpe.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de agradecimiento y de otro brillo que no identifico el moreno, la chica de cabello oscuro recogido por una cola de caballo chillo abrazando al moreno.

-Gracias por salvar a Haru desu-la niña grito casi reventado el tímpano de Tsuna.

Tsuna dijo que no era nada la chica insistió que la había salvado debía compensarlo por su acto heroico, Yamamoto bromeo diciendo que ya tenía una fan en si primer día de escuela.

Haru se pegó como una estampa al trió recibiendo insultos de Gokudera que no tiene para nada delicadeza, poco le importo a Haru su verdadero objetivo era Tsuna. La chica tenía planes futuros para Tsuna, su grupo de estudio, un modelo para sus disfraces y tal vez futuro novio.

Otra chica que se acercó al castaño fue una chica que gritaba por todos sus poros moe según se escuchaba era la ídolo de la escuela, la chica por alguna extraña razón se sonroja cada vez que cruzaba palabras con Tsuna, Haru no le gusto mucha esa reacción así que ella se guindo del brazo del moreno era casi como si estuviera diciendo "perra es mío, aleja tus sucias manos" aunque Tsuna ni a la chica nunca captaron el mensaje.

Yamamoto encontraba divertida la situación de su amigo moreno que estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente y ni lo registraba era demasiado denso para su propio bien. Gokudera se relajó un poco por la atención que estaba recibiendo Tsuna por partes de la chicas era como si estuvieran quitándose de su camino, Tsuna nunca fue un obstáculo primero que todo.

-Tsuna tengo practica en el club no puedo acompañarte a casa-dijo Yamamoto colocándose su bolso sobre su hombro.

-Está bien Yamamoto no hay problema-sonrió con sinceridad Tsuna.

-Bueno ¿No vienes conmigo Gokudera?-pregunto Yamamoto sonriendo al de cabello plateado, el chico frunció el ceño dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué debería?, no me interesa lo que usted haga-dijo comenzado a caminar.

-Entonces ¿podrías acompañar a Tsuna?-Gokudera chasqueo la lengua, volvió a ver al moreno con claro desagrado algo que hizo a estremecer a Tsuna.

-No-su respuesta cortante, se marchó sin volver a ver a nadie.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Yamamoto-el a veces esta de mal humor-Tsuna se burló en su mente Gokudera siempre está de mal humor.

-No importa entonces me voy nos vemos mañana-Tsuna se despidió. Yamamoto le dio una palmaditas en la esponjosidad castaña, le gustaba tocar el cabello de Tsuna era suave, sedoso transmitía tranquila.

Tsuna vio un grupo de estudiantes cerca de la entrada, decidió que era mejor hacer un poco de tarde mientras se dispersaban pero esa decisión fue la firma de su centenaria de muerte.

Se encontraba rodea de matones que doblaban su tamaño, sonriendo mostrando sus dientes amarillento, ellos se burlaban del castaño.

-Así que eres el nuevo, el cerebrito de la clase 2B-el jefe de los matones dijo.

-No sé de qué hablas, por favor déjeme pasar-Tsuna hablo tratando que su voz no temblara en su lengua.

Los matones rieron con burla, el chico ¿estaba queriendo ser fuerte?

-Te dejamos ir sinos das tu dinero-uno de los matones dijo, recibiendo la aprobación de los demás matones.

-No tengo dinero-era verdad si tuviera no tendría que estar comiendo gratis Takesushi.

Uno de los matones lo agarró del cuello de la camisa exigiendo el dinero al no recibir respuesta lo tiro al suelo, dándole una patada en su estómago Tsuna silbo de dolor, había pasado un tiempo desde que fue intimidado los hematomas que había traído con el de Shimon estaban casi desapareciendo pero a veces la vida es un poco amarga.

Tsuna recibió un puñetazo en su nariz sintió como el tibio liquido carmesí se deslizo, sintió cuando uno de los matones lo lanzo contra la pared sintiendo como su cabeza reboto contra el cemento, sintió como su tobillo fue aplastado por el pie de uno de los agresores cruelmente tratando de hacerlo pedazos. Sintió ganas de gritar y de llorar de suplicar pero hace mucho tiempo lo hizo y eso no funciono se dijo así mismo que jamás llorara enfrente de sus agresores que aguantara hasta que estén satisfechos que guardara el orgullo de que no le vean llorar.

Los matones no encontraron nada de dinero, ni teléfono celular nada el chico no tenía nada, dándole una última patada al cuerpo mutilado que yacía en el suelo se fueron no había nada interesante en sacarle. Tsuna quedo viendo el cielo acompañado de algunas nubes, sus párpados pesaban le dolía respirar, ¿Qué pensaría Enma si lo ve así?, el sueño llego y el cerro sus ojos un poco de tranquilidad no vendría nada mal.

El cuerpo polvoriento, machando de sangre de Tsuna fue levantado, por inercia se aferró fuertemente, gimió cuando sintió que estaba siendo colocado en algo frió y suave pero firme, no quería despertar si despierta viviría lo mismo, está cansado de vivir lo mismo siempre ha sido llamado Dame si la razón es por ser torpe nadie es perfecto.

-Era hora que despertaras-una voz profunda se escuchó Tsuna con todavía tela de arañas en sus ojos, le consto un poco apartarla volvió su vista en busca del dueño de la voz. Detrás del escritorio color caoba se encontraba Alaude siempre estoico siempre imponente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-con voz ronca pregunto Tsunayoshi.

-En la dirección-respondió-No dije que no hicieras alboroto de mi escuela.- Tsuna se agito porque le estaba reclamando algo así en ese momento, acaso no le importaba los evidentes hematomas que tiene. Tsuna quiso levantarse pero el dolor punzante atravesó todo sus nervios, volvió a ver todo su cuerpo estaba vendado.

-¿Usted está preocupado por su escuela más por la salud de los demás?-pregunto Tsuna con tono incrédulo.

-Cada uno se preocupa por sus intereses como director de la escuela me interesa la escuela, usted como dueño de su salud debería ser más fuerte para poder defenderse-dijo con simpleza. Tsuna no lo podía creer estaba hablando enserio.

-Soy parte de la escuela-desafío-Soy estudiante de su es escuela ¿No es su deber cuidar de los alumnos?-Alaude sonrió tenía un poco de razón.

-Lo es pero no es mi responsabilidad de cuidar de los débiles.-Alaude contesto.

Antes que Tsunayoshi pueda hablar algo más la puerta se abrió sin invitación Yamamoto entro con cara de angustia vio a su amigo magullado.-Tsuna ¿Estas bien?-pregunto aunque sus ojos le mostraban la respuesta.

-Lo estoy-contesto

-Voy a llamar a Giotto para que venga por usted-Alaude dijo, Tsuna brinco olvidándose del dolor de su pie fracturado.

-¡No! ¡No lo llames por favor!-suplico. Los otros dos hombres lo volvieron a ver sorprendidos el chico estaba pidiendo que su hermano no se enterara de lo sucedido.

-Es su tutor debe saber lo sucedido.-el rubio cenizo hablo.

-Por favor no, yo prometo que no volveré hacer nada a su escuela pero no llame a Giotto por favor-Alaude suspiro no creía que fuera correcto, tampoco le importaba si la relación de los hermanos Sawadas son buena o no.

-Bien, por esta vez lo dejare a si- Tsuna sonrió con gratitud.

-Yamamoto ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy?-pidió a su amigo Yamamoto sonrió al chico de menor estatura.

-¡Claro!-respondió.

Los dos chicos salieron de la dirección Tsuna con ayuda de Yamamoto caminaron a dirección a casa del azabache cuando ellos llegaron Tsuyoshi se alarmo, ver el pequeño cuerpo cubierto de vendas y horribles moretones era desagradable, el moreno rio nerviosamente ¿Qué podía decir? Nada. Tsuyoshi mando que subieran de inmediato al cuarto que el llagaría después con algunos analgésicos.

-Yamamoto ¿puedes hacer un favor?-Tsuna pregunto con timidez recibiendo un asentimiento por el azabache-Podría ir a comprarme algo de maquillaje, un corrector y base-Yamamoto lo volvió a ver con confusión el moreno sonrió-Es para cubrir los golpes.

Yamamoto abrió sus ojos, sintió tristeza ¿esa era la forma en que cubre su intimación? Dándole un poco de ropa suya, le dijo que fuera tomar un baño, iría a la tienda a buscar lo que necesitaba. Tsuna vio la camiseta que claramente le quedaría grande ambos salieron de la habitación cada uno tomo dirección diferente Tsuna al baño, Yamamoto a la salida de la casa.

Yamamoto a la salida le dijo a su padre que si podía llamar a Giotto avisando que Tsuna no llegaría a casa, el padre no estuvo muy de acuerdo en no decir nada de lo sucedido pero tenía que respetar la decisión del pequeño.

El azabache llego a la tienda yendo a la sección de cosméticos, vio una gran cantidad de productos, no sabía que elegir era su primera vez comprando maquillaje había Lancôme, Covergirl, Maybelline, Clinique, Yamamoto se rasco la parte posterior de su cuello ¿Cuál debería llevar? Estaba tan sumergido en su meditación que no noto que alguien lo estaba viendo.

Gokudera había visto entrar a Yamamoto, le dio curiosidad cuando se dirigió a la sección de cosméticos ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?, masticando el chicle de nicotina se dirigió donde el azabache.-Ahora usas maquillaje, ahora de ser gay vas también ser travestimos-con veneno dijo el de cabeza plateada.

Yamamoto reconoció al chico el rio un poco, Gokudera es una persona especial no puede enojarse, aunque a veces llega casi tocar esa fibra que no debe.-No es para mí es para Tsuna-dijo logrando la atención de Gokudera.

-¡Ja! Ahora usa maquillaje la niña-se burló Gokudera, Yamamoto no le gusto el comentario.

-Es para cubrir sus hematomas, Gokudera estoy bien que me digas esas cosas a mi estoy un poco acostumbrado pero no se las digas a Tsuna, Tsuna es chico amable no deberías ser tan agrio con el.-Yamamato dijo tomando un corrector de Covergirl y una base de Revlon satisfecho con su elección fue a pagar por los productos.

Gokudera lo siguió como una perro perdido, Gokudera no dijo nada mas era molesto que Yamamoto sea tan amable con el castaño, ellos se conocen unas semanas pero no es lo mismo con su relación Gokudera conoce a Yamamoto de años pero ahora la prioridad del azabache se ha vuelto Tsuna es tan molesto, molesto, muy molesto.

Tsuna entro al baño quitándose su ropa sucia de su uniforme, se vio en el espejo como el color violeta que pronto se volvería en más oscuros cubría sus pecho era tan doloroso con solo ver, el abrió la llave para que el agua fluyera dejando que las gotas laman todo el dolor y traiga un poco de confort a su alma.

Esperaba que su amigo azabache le traiga el maquillaje, para cubrir de mentiras la realidad, como lo hacía cuando estaba viendo con su madre. Su madre nunca dijo nada por la desaparición de su maquillaje, nunca dijo nada cuando los encontraba enredados en las sabanas de su hijo, nunca dijo nada cuando su hijo dijo que se los encontró en la calle cuando ella sabía que eran suyas.

El agua corrió deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, acariciando las delgadas piernas hasta llegar al pie hinchado desapareciendo por el desagüe, Tsuna se permitió llorar debajo del agua que se confundan con el agua que sale de la regadera se permitió llorar hasta que sintió que sus ojos ardían, su alma estaba un poco más tranquila. Se puso la camiseta gris que le quedaba grande que dejaba en descubierto su hombro izquierdo, hizo un nudo a la pantaloneta para que no se le cayera el salió del cuarto de baño.

-¿Mejor Tsuna?-pregunto Yamamoto que ya había regresado Tsuna asintió dejándose caer sobre la cama de su amigo, el vio la cara de desaprobación de Gokudera pero se sentía cansado para molestarse, era mejor ignorarlo.

-Voy a ir a traer algo para cenar-le entrego la bolsa que traía el maquillaje y nuevas vendas.

-Yamamoto ¿me puedes prestar el teléfono?-Yamamoto asintió dándole su celular para que no tuviera que bajar en busca del teléfono, salió de la habitación.

-Usted es débil-dijo Gokudera.

-Lo sé-contesto Tsuna, se sentía un poco mareado, cansado el medicamento que le había dado el padre de Yamamoto era demasiado fuerte Tsuna no es bueno con los medicamentos ni con el alcohol el rápido entra en estado de ebriedad. Marco el número que se sabía de memoria espero que contestaran solo tres timbrados contestaron.

-Enma soy yo Tsuna-dijo con su voz arrastrándola.

_-Tsuna ¿Qué pasa?_-la voz de Enma está llena de preocupación.

Tsuna dio una risita amarga-Lo mismo de siempre, matones son iguales que Shimon tal vez peores-dijo tratando de vendar su pie. Gokudera le quito las vendas comenzó a vendar el pie Tsuna se sorprendió pero no dijo nada-¿Cómo has estado tú?

_-Estoy bien, Tsuna te extraño_-dijo Enma que lo más seguro que estaba igual que su amigo cubierto de moretones.

-Yo también te extraño, me gustaría poder verte más en estos momentos ¿sabes? es difícil cuidarse las heridas por si solo-en el otro lado de la línea se rio Enma. Gokudera se dio cuenta que Tsuna es intimidado desde siempre se sintió mal por tratar mal al moreno-Me tengo que ir Enma estoy utilizando el teléfono de mi amigo no puedo abusar.

_-De acuerdo adiós, Tsuna te quiero._

-Yo también te quiero.-ellos cortaron la llamada. Gokudera que todo ese tiempo estaba en silencio escuchado le dio curiosidad la conversión del moreno.

-Su novio-Gokudera dijo con indiferencia pero claramente se podía ver que si le importaba.

-No un amigo-Gokudera termino de vendar el pie de Tsuna.

-Usted le dice "te quiero" a un amigo-él dijo. Tsuna se encogió de hombros era algo normal, ellos dormían en la misma cama, compartían el mismo maquillaje, compartían los mismos golpes.

Yamamoto entro con una bandeja de sushi con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Detrás del azabache llego Asari y Giotto; Tsuna maldijo su suerte genial lo que le faltaba para terminar el día. Asari entro con cara preocupada, Giotto tenía una cara un poco afectada no esperaba ver a su hermano hecho una mierda, Alaude que también apareció entre el grupo de hombres con su cara en blanco. Tsuna lanzo una mirada que decía traidor, que fue contestada con una que decía no fui yo. Giotto vio la interacción que tuvo su hermano y Alaude el cenizo que es como palo sin emociones se entendió con el castaño sintió un poco de celos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Giotto, Gokudera sus ojos brillaron su ejemplo a seguir estaba allí justo enfrente de él y ahora que lo nota Tsuna se parece a Giotto.

-Fui intimidado y me dejaron como una mierda ¿No lo ves?-dijo sorprendiendo a todos el chico que siempre tartamudea tímido había hablado sin tartamudear, todo era efecto de la medicación después que pase el efecto volverá seguir siendo el chico tímido.

-Por favor déjenos solos-todo se marcharon de la habitación.-Ahora si me puedes decir ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, llegue aquí escuchando que mi hermano estaba herido, que ha estado comiendo gratis desde hace días y como pago empezó a trabajar aquí.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros, acostándose en la cama se arrullo entre las sabanas-Eso es lo que hay, no tengo nada que contar.-Giotto sintió una vena resaltar el mocoso estaba jugando con él.

-Voy pagar por todo lo que ha comido, usted no necesita trabajar soy su tutor le tengo que dar lo que necesite solo tiene que pedirlo.

-Necesito un trabajo-Tsuna dijo cerrando sus ojos, molestando a su hermano más.

-Si eso es lo quiere entonces le voy a dar un trabajo en la empresa, ahora levántate vamos a casa-pero era demasiado tarde Tsuna ya se había quedado dormido pasando sus dedos por su cabellera rubia Giotto suspiro con cansancio.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	5. Trabajo

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

-¡Hiee!-el grito despavorido resonó en todo la casa de los Yamamoto.

Tsuyoshi corrió con su espada igual que Asari el grito había provenido del cuarto de Takeshi el mayor de los Yamamoto abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver el cuerpo de Takeshi solo con un boxers negro sobre el cuerpo menudo de Tsuna que tenía un profundo rubor.

Tsuna revoleteo sus pestañas al sentir la molesta luz que se filtraba en la habitación se sintió atrapado y con una sensación de calidez abrió por completo sus ojos se encontrándose entre los brazos fuerte de su beisbolista amigo el rubor sintió aparecer y de su boca salió su grito marca registrada.

Yamamoto llego a su cuarto encontrándose a Tsuna dormido el cuerpo pequeño que era decorado por cardenales lo hacía ver más frágil, se quitó la ropa quedándose solo en boxers es una costumbre dormir de esa forma se metió entre las sabanas dándole la espalda al pequeño cuerpo de su amigo pero en algún momento en la madrugada se dio vuelta atrapando en un feroz abrazo el cuerpo de Tsuna.

-¡Tu hijo desvergonzado abusando de alguien herido!-Tsuyoshi dijo peligrosamente bajo viendo como su hijo se restriega sus ojos apartando el sueño-Te voy a cortar en pedazos.

Takeshi despierto vio la comprometedora posición que estaba sonriendo nerviosamente-Papá no es lo que crees-Takeshi dijo agitando sus manos en negación. El brillo del filo de la espada de Tsuyoshi brillo con más intensidad con agilidad gatuna Takeshi se coló por la puerta perseguido por su padre. Gracias a Tsuna que se apuró en explicar la situación Takeshi no se ha convertido en sushi en manos de su padre.

El pie lastimado de Tsunayoshi tendría que pasar un mes para recuperarse, Giotto pidió a Alaude que dejara una semana para que el cuerpo magullado de su hermano se recuperara, el rubio cenizo acepto con la condición que Giotto tenía que dar a su escuela una contribución generosa.

Tsuna sentía que casi moría de aburrimiento en el apartamento solo habían pasado dos días del incidente y fue obligado quedarse en reposo Tsuna no quería quedarse en reposo ser intimidado era algo común en su vida levantarse y seguir hacia adelante era algo normal como un guerrero digno y orgulloso que luchara hasta su último aliento contra sus enemigos así era Tsuna después de ser golpeado siempre se puso de pie y siguió luchando aunque volviera caer.

En el apartamento no había nada era un espacio ridículamente pequeño paredes blancas que enfermaban, el ruido en el vacío era desesperante estaba solo sin nadie con quien hablar era como una cámara de tortura no había podido hablar con Enma y Yamamoto llega a visitarlo hasta la noche acompañado con Gokudera Tsuna sospecha que Gokudera llega a verlo no porque esté preocupado por su salud sino como guardián de Yamamoto nunca se sabe si Tsuna puede devorar hasta los huesos al azabache.

-¡Caray estoy aburrido!-exasperado Tsuna dijo al silencio perturbador-Voy a salir un rato-desobedece la orden de su hermano de quedarse en el lugar descansando.

Tsunayoshi se levanta de sofá de piel negra que eligió días atrás con cuidado tomo la muleta para poder apoyarse sin poner su pie maltratado, busco sus zapatos tenis converse negras que fueron un regalo del hermano de Enma en su cumpleaños número doce la suela estaba desgatada y el color se había perdido un poco por el paso del tiempo.

Se aseguró de llevar las llaves solo saldría a tomar aire fresco una horas tenía que volver antes que su hermano llegue cerrando la puerta, volvió a ver las escaleras trago seco sería un problema bajar sin autolastimarse apoyando su mano izquierda en la pared en los ladrillos rojizos como apoyo empezó a descender. Milagrosamente pudo salir del edificio sin lastimarse pasos lentos empezó su caminata iría al parque.

Tsuna llego al parque desierto los niños que juegan en el llegarían hasta la tarde con sus madres, se dejó caer en una de las bancas blancas de madera del parque respirando el aire un poco húmedo. Sus ojos caramelos encontró una bola de pelo color naranja su pelaje estaba manchado de rojo Tsuna se puso de pie camino hasta donde se encontraba la bola de pelo. Vio que era un gato era como ver un cachorro de león su pata derecha estaba lastimada seguro que los niños crueles lanzaron piedras al pobre animal. Tsuna se agacho para poder revisar las heridas, el animal silbo salvajemente en advertencia.

-No te voy hacer daño solo quiero ver tus heridas-Tsuna con casi ternura dijo al gato que poco a poco dejar de gruñir-Buen chico-Tsuna dijo acariciando el pelaje suave del gato.

El moreno vio como el gato lamió su mano en aprobación que le gustaba su toque, sonrió acariciando más al gato. Tsuna pensó que no podía dejar el animal herido en el parque alguien podía agredirlo mas como pudo agarro el animal y empezó a caminar de regreso al apartamento.

Cuando llegaron Tsuna puso en el suelo al gato busco en su bolso algunas vendas para vendar la pata herida encontrando lo necesario volvió a tomar entre su brazo al gato y lo llevo al cuarto de baño le daría un baño antes de todo. La espuma abundante del jabón se esparció por el suelo del baño los maullidos y el melodioso tarareo de Tsuna inundaron el baño.

-Espero que Giotto no se moleste-distraídamente dijo terminando de secar al gato-¿Cómo debería llamarte?-el gato volvió a ver con sus ojos color naranja dando un pequeño maullido mientras Tsuna pensaba-¡Ya se! Nuts-alegremente dijo Tsuna recibiendo un fuerte maullido del gato feliz que acepta el nombre.

El resto de la tarde Tsuna hablo con Nuts, durmieron un poco y comiendo Tsuna dio un poco de leche y el comió lo único que había cereal. Su hermano llegaba casi a las ocho de la noche tenía que pedir permiso si le dejaba quedarse con Nuts espera que su hermano no le obligue a deshacerse del pobre animal.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas aparecieron Giotto y G.

-Hola chico-G dijo caminando hacia el moreno-¿Cómo sigues?

-Hola G-san bien estoy mejor-el maullido amortiguado entre las sabanas atrajeron la atención de los dos hombres. Tsuna fue sorprendido cuando Nuts salió entre las sabanas y se lanzó a su regazo el chico sonrió con ternura, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó que su hermano llego.

-Umm Giotto-san puedo quedarme con Nuts-pregunto acariciando al gato que ronroneaba G sonrió viendo la imagen tierna era como ver dos animalitos pequeños arrullándose entre ellos mismo.

-Usted no será capaz de cuidarlo-Giotto dijo con frialdad recibiendo un ceño fruncido de G de desaprobación Giotto suspiro por la nariz-Se puede quedar pero usted es el único que lo puede cuidar y no utilices el san solo llámame Giotto.

-Gracias-una sonrisa Colgate dio Tsuna haciendo Giotto que su corazón diera un latido fuerte.

-Mañana iras conmigo a la empresa para que conozcas el área donde vas a estar trabajando-después de decir eso el japonés cambio a italiano Tsuna asintió tratando de ignorar el acento sexy de su hermano al hablar italiano.

Giotto salió del apartamento para ir a comprar comida china para cenar, G y Tsuna se quedaron en un silencio agradable la presencia de G no era molesta era agradable era como tener un hermano mayor. Tsuna no pude creer que el pelirrojo sea hermano de Gokudera, Gokudera es un chico explosivo que arrasa con todo en su camino.

Como dijo Giotto a las ocho de la mañana los hermanos estaban saliendo del apartamento para ir a la Compañía. El automóvil aparco enfrente de un edificio imponente Vongola la compañía automotriz unas de las más prosperas del mundo, la compañía tenía varias ramas en toda América, Europa y Así la rama en Japón estaba en Namimori dirigida por su hermano.

Tsuna siguió a Giotto al interior del edifico encontrándose muchas personas que con mucho respeto se inclinaban al rubio, Tsuna admiro la arquitectura del edificio era lujosa se sintió como si fuera una pequeña pulga en el lugar.

Tsuna siente más rencor por su padre, sabía que por parte de la familia de su padre son asquerosamente ricos, pero ese hombre no se responsabilizó por las necesidades de su familia que tenía en Japón su madre tuvo que trabajar dejándolo solo en la casa para poder tener comida en sus platos. Aun siendo olvidados por ese hombre su madre lo esperaba día a día.

Un hombre esbelto beneficiado por los dioses, paso por el foco de visión de Tsuna conoce a ese hombre como olvidar esa patillas y la única persona que llevaría un camaleón en su sombrero de fieltro-¡Reborn!-exclamo Tsuna lleno de sorpresa y alegría. El hombre atendió el llamado recorrió el hall de la compañía en busca del emisor. Sus ojos negros carbón encontraron al pequeño cuerpo maltratado como la última vez que lo vio.

-Dame-Tsuna-sonrió al llamar al joven por su apodo. El chico hizo mala cara.

-¡No me llames así!-Tsuna indignado dijo.

-¿Por qué no?-Reborn llego abrazando el pequeño cuerpo-Tanto tiempo sin vernos-susurro al odio al moreno, el aliento tibio mando un escalofrío a su cuerpo.

Giotto se quedó sorprendido Tsuna conoce al demonio de Reborn ¿Dónde? ¿Y por qué están abrazados?

-¿Se conocen?-Giotto pregunto al salir de su aturdimiento.

-Si-respuesta corta de Reborn ignorando la presencia del rubio volvió a hablar con Tsuna-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre torpe e inútil-se burló. Giotto se sintió molesto estaba siendo ignorado deliberadamente por los dos.

-¿Puedo saber de dónde se conocen?

-Secreto-en unísono Tsuna y Reborn respondieron.

Como se conocieron no era nada para nada impresionante, Reborn conoció a Tsuna cuando el chico apenas tenía trece años el chico tropezó con el haciendo que su ordenador portátil se resbalara de sus manos cayendo al pavimento. Tsuna fue obligado a trabajar horas para poder pagar el daño tenía que hacer trabajos ridículos desde alimentar a León hasta limpiar los oídos de Reborn.

Su relación se volvió estrecha cuando Tsuna empezó a contar su vida el conflicto de su padres y el abuso escolar Reborn le compro un botiquín era casi sarcasmo una burla cruel pero fue aceptado con gratitud. Pasaba horas con Reborn ayudando al escritor de novelas eróticas en su desordenado apartamento.

-¿Dónde está Enma? Ustedes eran como gemelos pegados por la cadera-Reborn dijo colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Tsuna.

-En Shimon-el tono de voz era triste.

-Podemos seguir-Giotto hablo con el tono irritado. Estaba siendo ignorado en su propia compañía.

-Si vamos-Tsuna respondió apenado que se había olvidado de su hermano.

Reborn se despidió con la promesa que llegaría a visitarlo, Giotto empezó el tour por la compañía presentado a su hermano a los empleados. Se sorprendió que Alaude y Daemon sean parte de la alta directiva de la compañía. Giotto mostró las grandes bodegas y las oficinas principales su trabajo técnicamente era ser el chico de los recados.

G fue el encargado de llevar de regreso a casa al moreno Giotto tenía que asistir a una reunión que no podía falta Tsuna empezaba a trabaja la semana siguiendo después de la escuela. A G si le contó de donde conoció a Reborn era agradable hablar con el hombre tatuado.

Tsuna estaba acostado en el sofá con Nuts sobre su estómago dormitando mientras su dueño pasaba su mano delicada y suave por su pelaje. El sonido de la puerta atrajo la atención de ambos incorporándose Tsuna vio a su hermano que traía en su mano una caja pequeña.

-Toma-le entrego la caja Tsuna la toma-Es un teléfono celular mi numero ya está registrado por si necesita algo solo tiene que llamar-secamente dijo Giotto.

Tsuna abrió la caja encontrándose un Smartphone-Yo voy pagar por el-Tsuna dijo acariciando el aparato.

-No tiene que pagarme nada se lo estoy dando, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de hace día si está en problema puede llamar alguien que le ayude-Giotto se quitó el saco negro arrastrando sus pies se marchó a su habitación.

Tsuna sonrió con gratitud su madre no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarle un teléfono celular y él nunca tuvo valor para pedir uno sabiendo que su madre se esforzaba en cubrir los gastos de la casa con el nacimiento de Fuuta las cosas mejoraron un poco Iemitsu empezó a enviar dinero después de haber logrado el divorcio hace cinco años.

Tsuna marco el número de su mejor amigo, espero que Enma contestara para contarle porque no ha podido comunicarse con él. Tsunayoshi empezó hablar en alemán no sabe porque cambio el japonés por otro idioma solo tuvo ganas de hablar en otro idioma como cuando lo hacía cuando no quería que su madre se diera de sus conversaciones con Enma.

Giotto escucho las risitas provenientes de la sala, salió de su habitación con la excusa que necesitaba un vaso de agua encontró a su hermano con una sonrisa tranquila, una expresión calmada que no ha visto desde que estaba viviendo en el mismo lugar.

Vagamente reconoce el idioma, él sabe hablar varios idiomas pero el que su hermano estaba hablando no lo entiende Tsuna no reconoce la presencia de su hermano sus risitas eran encantadoras y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad pura.

Giotto escucho lo último que dijo Tsuna la frase se le hace conocida.

_Ich liebe dich _(te quiero)

Después de esa frase Tsuna vio con añoranza el teléfono celular como si extrañara mucho a la persona con quien estuvo hablando Giotto discretamente dejo el vaso en fregadero y volvió a su habitación.

¿Con quién estaba hablando su hermano que fue capaz de hacer que haga esa expresión? Giotto sintió una ligera molestia en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Cabeza roja

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Giotto estaba curioso siempre que llegaba a casa, siempre encuentra a Tsuna hablando por su teléfono celular con la misma cara llena de serenidad y cariño, la conversación siempre terminaba con la misma frase que lo hacía más curioso.

Giotto paso su mirada por su oficina viendo a G que estaba leyendo algunos documentos, entonces recordó que G salió con una chica alemana en sus años de universidad cuando fueron a estudiar a Francia donde conoció a Daemon y esa mujer.

-G-llamo a su amigo obteniendo su atención- ¿sabes que significa Ich liebe dich?-G alzo su ceja por la repentina pregunta.

-Si sé -Giotto espero el significado-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero G-el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco por las idioteces de su amigo.

-¡Idiota eso significa Ich liebe dich!-Giotto entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano menor todas las noches le dice te quiero a alguien. Giotto no sabe porque siente ese sentimiento molesto que se cuelga en su pecho, ser ignorado por su hermano cada vez que esta hablado con esa persona.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-G dijo con genuina curiosidad.

-Tsuna-Giotto suspiro-Siempre se las dice alguien cuando está hablando por el teléfono, siempre tiene una expresión feliz después de decirlas-G alzo su ceja otra vez ¿Cuál era el problema que el chico las diga?-Solo tenía curiosidad.

-Ya veo, el chico debe querer mucha a esa persona para que ponga esa cara que dices, además decir te quiero no es tan fácil-G dijo-¿No será su novia?-G tanteó terreno nuevo, vio la expresión de Giotto se volvió de asombro y después frunció en ceño.

-¿Novia?

-Si novia, ya sabes es un adolescente-G dice agitando los papeles del escritorio-Cuando tenías su edad tú ya estabas jodiendo con hombre y mujeres-era verdad el perdió la virginidad a los trece años y después era algo común estar teniendo sexo con cualquiera quisiera tener un buen rato, no se negaba.

-Él está viviendo conmigo, no puede hacer cosas indecentes en mi apartamento-argumento Giotto. G casi se palmea su rostro, lo que dijo era tan ridículo.

-Te recuerdo que el primer día que llegamos, estabas jodiendo con un hombre en el mueble de la cocina-Giotto se sonrojo y no dijo nada más, era verdad, no puede decir eso cuando fue visto en esa penosa e inapropiada situación.

Tsuna estaba feliz pronto volvería a la escuela, no porque que le guste estudiar; sino porque estar sin hacer nada era tan aburrido, estar en casa no era tan aburrido desde que estaba con Nuts, y ahora que podía hablar con Enma aunque solo lo llamaba en la noche porque en el día no quería arriesgarlo a que los matones lo lastimen al contestar su llamada.

Tsuna se tiró en sofá seguido por Nuts, se preguntaba como lo está haciendo Fuuta con sus padres en Italia. Lo extraña desde que nació nunca han estado separados, seguro que su madre estaba feliz junto a ese hombre, preparando la boda que se llevaría en tres meses, después de la boda ellos se irían de luna de miel. Volvería Fuuta con Tsuna que lo cuidaría los restantes siete meses.

Tsuna espera que Fuuta sea mejor recibido por Giotto. Tsuna de verdad quiere acercarse a su hermano pero su hermano es tan distante. Cuando llega del trabajo, llega cansado o sale a encontrarse con Daemon, lo sabe porque muchas veces ha visto las marcas rojas en el cuello y en la clavícula de su hermano al día siguiente que regresa.

El timbre sonó, perezosamente ve el reloj que marca que son las tres de la tarde ¿Quién será? Se levantó a pasos lentos llego a la puerta abriéndola encontró, ojos grandes color oscuro, una cola alta de cabello lacio y oscura y, una chica muy chillona.

-¡Tsuna-san!-la chica grito tirándose encima de Tsuna que perdió el equilibrio cayeron al suelo frio y duro.

Yamamoto se asomó, rio al ver la escena de su amigo siendo aplastado por un feroz agarre de Haru. La chica había insistido en que la llevaran donde vivía Tsuna, necesitaba cuidarlo como su futura novia.

-Yo! Tsuna vinimos a visitarte-Yamamoto dijo con su tono alegre habitual. Gokudera que entro en escena vio con desprecio a la chica que estaba siendo despegada del cuello de Tsuna por Yamamoto.

-¡Mujer no ves que lo estas lastimando!-Gokudera dijo con ira en su voz.

La chica descaradamente ignoro al de cabeza plateada-Haru vino traer algunas gachas de avena-la chica saco una lonchera, con cariño se la entregó al moreno que le sonrió con timidez, eso era nuevo para él, tener tanta atención era algo que siempre estuvo carente en su vida.

Los tres adolescentes que llegaron de visita hablaron animosamente, uno tenía insultos como platillo principal, algunos chillidos como entrada y algunas risas despreocupadas como el postre pero para Tsuna fue divertido los argumentos sin fundamentos de Gokudera, las insinuaciones de Haru aunque él no las tomaba de esa manera. Yamamto era el que ponía el soul siempre tan tranquilo y alegre.

A las cinco de la tarde Haru salió corriendo del apartamento, se fue gritando que llegaría tarde a sus clases de costuras, la tranquila a medias se apodero del lugar. Tsuna había recibido una llamada de Enma diciendo que tenía una sorpresa; Tsuna le rego para que le dijera pero fue denegado si lo dice no sería más una sorpresa.

-Giotto-dijo el hombre de cabeza de melón, que soplaba aire tibio en el cuello nacarado del rubio, las manos traviesas viajan sin restricción por el cuerpo, pasando el peaje de la zona sur llegando a su destino. Suspiros y algún gemido se escaparon de los labios del rubio, risas burlonas inundaban la audición de Giotto-Hoy me toca ir arriba-el hombre dijo rozando su dedo en el culo del hombre todavía protegido por la tela.

-Bien-Giotto contesto.

Ellos no tenían roles definidos, el placer de recibir y de dar era compartidos. Ellos se entregaban al placer cada vez que sentían comezón. Nunca hubo reclamos, ellos sabían que su relación era nada más que físico, una relación que llego por culpa de esa mujer.

Daemon se restregó contra el trasero de su amante, repartía picaduras de hormiga en el cuello de vez en cuando un beso tierno, las manos viajeras nunca se detuvieron. El rubio se dio vuelta capturando labios sintiendo el sabor de la menta de Daemon, besos que climatizaban fueron en aumento.

El miembro erecto de Giotto firme como un soldado, estaba dispuesto a recibir todo los ataques; lengua húmeda paso rozando el glande mandando una descarga eléctrica, mano grande acaricio toda su longitud. Odiaba a Daemon que siempre lo hacía tan lento, como una tortura mientras él se retorcía por sentirse lleno, el hombre de cabello azul cobalto se reía ver el cuerpo que suplicaba.

La lengua que paso por su ano lo dejo sin aliento, los vellos se erizaron, el liquido transparente que salía de su miembro salió con alegría, tres dedos pidieron entrada en la cavidad oscura, abriendo la boca les dio la bienvenida, la lengua acaricio los dedos humedeciendo, preparándolos.

Dos dedos entraron estirando piel, el calor proveniente y la estrechez atrapan los dedos, Daemon siguió repartiendo pequeños mordisco en la entrepierna, disfrutando la sinfonía que daba Giotto y su miembro lagrimeaba por ser atendido también. Los tres dedos que se movían con libertad en la entrañas del hombre. La lengua pidió camino entrando por el agujero, haciendo espasmo de placer, suplicas animaba el pene de Daemon que suplicaba a su maestro para que lo dejara entrar a la caverna que nunca ha visto el sol.

El pene entro de una sola estocada, sacando un quejido de dolor y algo de placer, el hombre cabeza de melón no dio tiempo a que se acostumbrará a la sensación de un cuerpo extraño en el interior de Giotto, siguió envistiendo sintiendo su propio placer circulando por sus venas, las gotas saladas de sudor resbalaban por ambos cuerpos.

El ambiente estaba aromatizado por el sexo, se sentía el aire caliente sofocante, gemidos y gruñidos era la melodía que bailaba entre las cuatro paredes. Giotto se sintió cerca del cielo y Daemon lo sabía las paredes se estrecharon más, su miembro pedía ser liberado, llenar todo ese agujero de su semilla.

No duraron mucho en que fueran liberadas, después de un grito gutural ambos liberaron el líquido espeso y blanco. Daemon se dejó caer en la cama de su apartamento, en pocos minutos tenían que estar de pie y frescos para ir al apartamento de Giotto donde se llevaría una reunión de amigos que siempre se hacen una vez al mes.

Tsuna estaba preparando la cena, había hablado con Giotto para que comprara algo más que cereal, producto que fue la dieta esencial de su hermano. Tsuna estaba preparando curry, arroz y tonkatsu el olor se mezclaba con el olor a cigarrillo.

Su hermano le dijo que llegaría con el hermano de Gokudera, el primo de Yamamoto, Alaude y otros que todavía no ha conocido. Estaba un poco nervioso, nunca ha sido bueno conociendo gente es un milagro que haya conocido a Yamamoto y que se hayan hecho amigos.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver siete hombre, entraron muy energéticos así lo cree Tsuna la realidad es que estaban peleando. G le estaba gritando a Lampo que derramo soda en su automóvil, Daemon le decía Pajarito-kun al hombre frio de Alaude, Asari trataba de calmarlo pero estaba muy lejos de que se calmaran, Knuckle el sacerdote que debería ser más calmado gritaba un "Máximo" a cada dime que te diré que había en el ambiente.

-Ya cállense- Giotto dijo en tono calmado pero lleno de autoridad, de esa forma se calmó la batalla.

-Hola chicos-Asari dijo con su habitual sonrisa heredada por todos los Yamamoto.

-Yo! Los estábamos esperando-Yamamoto sonriente dijo.

-Giotto-sama buenas noches-Gokudera se apura en saludar a su ídolo.

-Tu mocoso, Giotto no es el único que está aquí ¿sabes?-G replico.

Su hermano lo volvió a ver lacónicamente -Cállate rosita.

G sintió una vena resaltar, su cara se puso roja de furia ese mocoso engreído estaba siendo grosero con su propia familia, Bianchi la hermana menor de G y mayor de Hayato, decía que Hayato era una ternura, ternura su culo; Hayato era lo más insolenté que puede existir.

Antes que G pudiera decir una cadena de maldiciones, Tsuna salió a la vista de todos.

-Hola-el chico dio una ligera inclinación a los presentes, distrayendo la atención de los hombres malhumorados.

-Hola chico-G responde olvídense de Hayato, camino en dirección del moreno y como de costumbre revolvió la melena castaña indomable recibiendo una puchero indignado de que fue despeinado.

-Tsuna-llamo Giotto -Asari, Daemon y Alaude ya los conoces-Tsuna inclino la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento-Este es Lampo y él es Knuckle.

-Soy Lampo y no me gustan los niños-el hombre dijo dejándose caer en el sofá ahuyentando a Nuts que estaba durmiendo.

-Hola gusto en conocerte ¡Al Maximo!-Tsuna dio un respingo al volumen de la voz era demasiado alto para su gusto.

Todos se concentraron en sus pláticas o discusiones como quieran llamarlo, Tsuna terminaba de darle el último retoque a la cena. El celular vibro en el bolsillo de Tsuna, un mensaje le llego, leyó una y dos veces el mensaje de Enma:

"_Estoy aquí"_

¿Qué significa estoy aquí? Tsuna se preguntaba, tratando de descifrar el mensaje. El timbre sonó y Giotto fue abrir no esperaban a nadie más, abrió la puerta dejando ver una cabellera roja no como G que es casi rosa, ojos carmesí lo miraron sin emoción.

-¿Si?-Giotto pregunto sintiendo un poco extraño, sus amigos habían dejado de hablar y vieron al chico que estaba en la puerta. Ojos carmesí localizaron, cabellera castaña su boca se abrió y salió el nombre del dueño de la cabellera.

-¡Tsuna!-exclamo en un grito medio tono. Tsuna con su buen oído reconoció voz tranquila, dando una mirada en dirección de la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, una sonrisa se estiro en su cara y con paso ligero llego donde estaba el pelirrojo brazos delgados envolvieron el cuello frágil de Enma.

Los brazos de Enma envolvieron la cintura pequeña de Tsuna, siendo seguidos por los nueve pares de ojos. Giotto tosió atrayendo la atención de los dos adolescentes que estaban abrazados.

-Tsuna ¿Quién es?-pregunto.

-En-Enma-dijo con tartamudez.

-Soy Enma Kozato amigo de Tsuna-kun-el chico hablo con voz calmada y baja.

-¿Enma que estás haciendo aquí?-Tsuna pregunto olvidándose otra vez de la presencia de su hermano y de las demás personas.

-Me estoy mudando, voy a vivir en Namimori-Enma dice con tono alegre.

-Ya veo… ¡Que!-Tsuna grito por primera vez impresionando a los demás, Enma rio entre dientes su amigo sigue siendo tan lento como la última vez que lo vio.

-Me estoy mudando voy asistir a la misma escuela donde vas también-Enma tomo la mano de Tsuna, sus dedos se entrelazan, acto común que lo hacen casi por puro reflejo.

-¿De veras?-Enma asintió. Tsuna miro a su hermano que estaba junto a ellos-Voy a estar ahí-señalo las escaleras-Vamos Enma.

-Oya, no vas a presentar a tu amiguito-Daemon dijo.

Tsuna lo volvió a ver con cara en blanco -Enma, él es mi hermano Giotto-el rubio saludo con la cabeza -Yamamoto y Gokudera ya te hablado de ellos-sonrió a sus dos nuevos amigos o por lo menos el que si lo consideraba amigo –Él es G-san.

Enma se sonrojo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de G. Tsuna que no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo, le dio un pequeño pellizco en el costado a su amigo, Enma se sonrojo furiosamente, Tsuna susurro algo que solo fue escuchado por Enma, ni Giotto que estaba junto a ellos fue capaz de escuchar.

-Asari, primo de Yamamoto-el hombre vestido de traje tradicional japonés sonrió- Knuckle y Lampo- el sacerdote sonrió brillantemente y lampo solo movió su mano con desdén-Alaude el director de la escuela, ¿puedes creer que es más importante la escuela que mi salud?-Tsuna comenta con tono incrédulo, recibiendo una sonrisa de Alaude, el chico por alguna razón no tiene miedo hablar con él, ni de hacer reproches-Daemon-fue el último en presentar.

- Melone-Kopf, ist der Freund meines Bruders (La cabeza de melón, es el novio de mi hermano.) -susurro a Enma.

- Ich sehe (Ya veo)-Enma dijo riendo entre dientes, por el apodo que le puso su amigo a la pareja de su hermano.

G y Giotto la iluminación les llego no era una novia con quien hablaba todas las noches Tsunayoshi, era con ese chico. Giotto frunció el ceño y G sonrió era como ver dos conejillos juntos.

-Giotto-llamo a su hermano –Voy a salir un momento -Tsuna no espero que Giotto dijera nada cerrando la puerta dejo atrás al grupo de hombres.

Enma y Tsuna se sentaron en las polvorientas escaleras, estaban emocionados había pasado un mes desde la última vez que pudieron hablar con calma.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Tsuna cuestiona, no cree que Adelheid la hermana mayor adoptiva y tetona deje a Enma solo.

- Adelheid, me dijo que podía pero si mis notas bajaban, tenía que regresar-Enma dice acariciando la mano de Tsuna.

La felicidad burbujeo en el pecho de Tsuna su amigo de la infancia podía estar con él, con Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko y Gokudera como nuevos amigos su vida estaba siendo iluminada.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-Tsuna dijo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo, Enma le dio suaves palmaditas a la espalda de su amigo. También estaba feliz porque podía estar con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Yay! llego Enma. Me encanta escribir sobre la relación que tiene esos dos, ¡es tan adorable! XD

Esto es un G27 no se confundan por la forma en que describo la forma de actuar de Tsuna y Enma ellos son solo amigos muy cariñosos jujuju

Gracias por leer.


	7. Fobia

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

-¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo? -Enma pregunto.

Tsuna lo vio con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, la propuesta era tentadora, muy tentadora pero la emoción desapareció cuando la imagen de su madre llego a su cabeza.

-No puedo Enma, mamá me dejo con Giotto hasta que ella regrese de Italia.

-Ella te abandono. –Enma dijo sin rodeos. Tsuna no dijo nada se quedó callado, las partículas de polvo brillaban con la escasa luz del pasillo. El ceño de Giotto se profundizo, estaba apoyado cerca de la puerta que abrió sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, lo que dijo el amigo de su hermano fue muy cruel.

-Lo sé, Enma lo sé, aun así haré lo que mi mamá dijo. Me quedare con mi hermano hasta que ella regrese casada con ese hombre. –hubo un suspiro de resignación por parte de Enma, si Tsuna lo decidió no podía hacer nada más.

-¡Ah, Enma! ¿Sabes a quien vi hace poco? –Tsunayoshi dijo con clara emoción en su voz -¡Reborn! Lo vi hace poco, sigue siendo el mismo. –dio una risita. Sabía que Enma al principio no le gusto el hombre italiano, decía que era demasiado descarado y también era un pervertidos; cuando leyó una de sus novelas el chico pelirrojo estuvo rojo como su cabello por media hora, demasiado explícito.

Enma empezó a tener confianza con Reborn, después que Tsuna tenía que ir todas las tardes a su apartamentos para hacer ridículas tareas, tenía que acompañarlo no podía dejar a ese hombre pervertido a solas con su inocente y torpe amigo (aunque también sea igual) el hombre de traje los ayudo en tantas ocasiones, que Enma solo le quedo reconocer a Reborn como un hombre pervertido pero confiable.

G se acercó a su amigo, su cara tenía una sonrisa descarada, podía ver que su amigo estaba muy lejos de la reunión por estar como una madre celosa, que cuida a su hija virgen de su novio.

-Giotto, puedes darles un poco de privacidad. –G dijo riendo entre dientes. Giotto volvió a ver a su amigo con la expresión amarga.

-¿De qué hablas?, les estoy dando su privacidad. –G rio con descaro.

-¡Si claro!

La puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a los adolescente, Tsuna tenía un gran sonrojo en su mejillas haciendo alzar las ceja de G y Giotto ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Tsuna de inmediato dijo que terminaría de servir la cena, dirigiendo a Enma que se sentara con Gokudera y Yamamoto. Enma al ser alguien introvertido se sentó en silencio; Yamamoto se puso de pie diciendo que iría ayudar a Tsuna dejando a Gokudera y Enma en un incómodo silencio.

Enma sentía sus palmas de las manos sudadas, tenía que hablar algo pero no sabía que. Sus nervios lo estaban ahogando y el ceño de Gokudera no ayudaba murmurando algunas cosas indescifrables.

-¿Eres el novio de Tsuna? –sorprendente fue Gokudera que rompió el silencio.

-No, solo somos amigos; aunque Tsuna me pidió que actuara como su novio para un tipo que tiene celos, según lo que me dijo Tsuna el chico tienes celos injustificables, creo que su nombre es Hayato. –Enma dijo sin saber que cometió un error.

-Hayato, Enma la cena esta lista vamos a comer. –Asari dijo acomodando los platones llenos de sushi que trajo desde el restaurante. Los ojos de Enma se abrieron, vio al chico de cabello plateado se levantó sin decir nada, Enma se rasco la mejilla, suspirando se puso de pie.

Llego donde estaba su amigo de la infancia, con esos fascinantes ojos carmesí miro a Tsuna que lo vio con cara interrogativa. –Lo siento, no sabía que era él. –Enma dijo haciendo más confuso a Tsuna.

La cena paso sin percances, Giotto de vez en cuando dando una mirada a su hermano que susurraba y luego esas risitas eran un poco incomodas a los ojos de él, la complicidad que tenían los dos adolescentes eran demasiado grande para que nadie pueda penetrarla.

Yamamoto se le escapaba un Haya-chan haciendo a Gokudera sonrojarse y después dar una cadena de insultos. Los mayores no estaban muy lejos Daemon de vez en cuando decía bromas inapropiadas a Alaude o a G, Lampo y Asari que robaban la comida de G cada vez que el pobre hombre se distraía al pelear con su hermano o Daemon. Cuando todo termino todos se fueron felices con sus estómagos llenos, con la promesa que el próximo mes tendrían la misma reunión como la han hecho desde hace diez años.

Enma le dio la dirección a Tsuna de donde viviría, el edificio se llama Royal Namimori, un edificio enorme que quedaba cerca de la escuela. Yamamoto se fue con la promesa de volver al día siguiente para ir juntos a la escuela; por fin regresaría. También empezaba a trabajar.

Como Yamamoto prometió el día siguiente estaba ahí por él, pasaron por Royal Namimori para que se uniera el pelirrojo a ellos. Cuando llego a la escuela Tsuna dio una pequeña inclinación como saludo a Hibari, no necesitaba palabras ya que el cuervo es de pocas palabras.

Supo que los que le dieron una paliza, están en el hospital por parte de Hibari, aunque el que lo encontró fue Alaude, el cuervo fue el que lo vengo, así quiso creerlo Tsuna, la verdad fue que Hibari no le importaba la salud de Tsunayoshi, solo se encargó de los herbívoros patéticos que necesitaban ser disciplinados.

Las clases fueron normales, demasiado fácil para ellos. Estaban acostumbrados a una escuela de estilo militar, comparados al sistema de esa escuela era como jugar en el jardín de niños. La única materia que fallaba miserablemente era educación física, como carajos correrían veinte vueltas en cinco minutos; viendo a Yamamoto que lo hizo en dos minutos y Gokudera en tres se comprobaba que era posible. En la situación de Tsuna y Enma fue diferente que duraron unos diez minutos. Minutos que llevo a que Gokudera se burlara de ellos colocándoles un apodo ridículo: Décimo.

-Entonces tiene que ir a trabajar. –pregunto Enma desanimando después de creer que pasaría una tarde con su amigo.

-Sí, lo siento Enma, después de que termine pasare por tu apartamento. –sonrió acariciando las hebras rojas de Enma. Yamamato rio entre dientes, ver a los dos chicos siendo tan unidos, sintió un poco de celos quisiera que Gokudera fuera por lo menos un poco más amable con él.

-Entonces nos vamos, Tsuna no te preocupes acompañare a Enma a su edificio –con picardía sonrió -¿Vienes Gokudera?

Chasqueando la lengua, aplasto el cigarrillo fumado. –No.

Ríe Yamamoto sin preocupaciones, sabía que los iba seguir después de todo ellos siempre han estado juntos. Aunque Gokudera no acepte sus sentimientos.

Tsuna llego a su trabajo, y se fue a buscar a su hermano para que le asignara que debía hacer. El lugar era tan grande, lleno de gente, todos tenían caras serias era como máquinas de trabajo, suspiro empujo la puerta de la presidencia. La luz hacia ver hermoso Giotto con su cabello rubio, y sus ojos azul celeste que con el reflejo de la luz los hacia ver cristalinos, Tsuna se vio atraído por los rasgos hermosos de su hermano.

-Necesito que ordenes estos archivos. –Giotto señalo una fila gigantesca de papeles, asintiendo llego a ellos y se dispuso hacer su trabajo. Con algunas miradas clandestinas que le daba a su hermano, esa expresión seria lo hacía verse atractivo, pensaba Tsuna.

Giotto miro el reloj era las cinco y media de la tarde, era hora que Tsuna regresara al apartamento, viendo al chico que hizo su trabajo con diligencia. –Puedes llevar esos archivos al almacén F después de eso te puedes ir.

-Bueno, Giotto después que salga de aquí, voy a ir donde Enma un rato. –Tsuna dijo.

Giotto frunció el ceño, ¿no bastaba con verse en la escuela? Suspirando asintió a su hermano, recordándole que no olvidara su toque de queda.

Tsuna salió feliz de la oficina, en búsqueda del almacén F, después iría pasar un rato con Enma, tal vez llamaría a Yamamoto para que se uniera a ellos. Con ese pensamiento se fue en búsqueda del almacén. Habían varios almacenes, ordenados alfabéticamente, tarareando encontró el que tenía una F, entro al sitio en busca en un espacio para la caja de archivos que tenía en sus manos. No encontró ninguno, así que subió en las escaleras para el segundo piso, al final del pasillo encontró un espacio, cuando escucho el sonido del metal siendo cerrada, de un brinco se incorporó.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, lo único vio fue el último rayo de luz, el miedo araño su cuerpo, sin luz la oscuridad haría con él lo que quisiera. El sentimiento de temor creció rápido como la espuma de jabón en el pecho de Tsuna.

-¡Hay alguien ahí afuera!, ¿Alguien me puede escuchar? Estoy encerrado ¡Por favor alguien escúcheme, estoy encerrado! –el aire estaba siendo eliminado del lugar, así lo sentía Tsuna, no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Tenía miedo, miedo que fuera olvidado, miedo que ellos se olvidaron como lo hicieron una vez, dejándolo a su suerte, muriendo solo.

-¡Por favor alguien, abran, estoy aquí! –golpeo la puerta tan duro como pudo, sin importarle sus manos eran heridas, sus nudillos era estrellados contra la puerta de metal sólida, en un intento fallido de que alguien responda.

Metió su mano el bolsillo del pantalón, sintiéndose aliviado de tener su teléfono celular, marco el número con dedos temblorosos, rezando que Enma conteste rápido que venga y lo saque ese lugar tenebroso lleno de color negro.

-¿Si?

-¡Enma…! –la pequeña luz que daba la pantalla, quedo oscura el temor se burló, la batería se terminó en el momento menos indicado ¿Dios estaba jugando acaso con él? Los sollozos se escaparon, en posición fetal quedo, mientras sus uñas raspaban su piel. Estaba solo en la oscuridad.

Enma sintió un salto en su estómago, la voz de Tsuna estaba llena de temor, intento llamarlo varias veces, no hubo respuesta. ¿Si estaba siendo atacado por matones? Vio la hora era las seis de la tarde, volvió a intentar llamarlo solo tuvo la misma respuesta.

Salió del edificio en búsqueda de su amigo, buscaría en los alrededores con la esperanza de ver a su amigo como un cachorro apaleado escondido de algún matón. Si estuvieran en Shimon sabría donde buscar a Tsuna, estaba Namimori no conocía el lugar, no sabía en qué lugar podía esconderse; la desesperación entro en sus venas.

-¡Yamamoto! –grito Enma, ver el chico de altura.

-Yo! Enma. –sonrió, el adolescente de cabello negro.

-¿Has visto a Tsuna?

-No, ¿Paso algo? –pregunto Yamamoto, alarmado por el estado del pelirrojo, su cara estaba manchada de sudor, y sus ojos miraban cualquier dirección como en búsqueda de algo.

-Tsuna, me llamo hace un rato, pero la llamada se cortó he intentado comunicarme con Tsuna, sin embargo no tengo respuesta.

-Te voy ayudar a buscar. –así los dos adolescentes, empezaron en la búsqueda de su amigo.

Giotto vio el reloj, se estaba empezando exasperar fue bastante claro con el toque de queda, y su hermano lo ha desobedecido, su hermano desde que llego le ha traído solo problemas. No puede traer Daemon y tener sexo porque su hermano está en el mismo lugar. Los matones, lo tienen en su mira dándole una paliza. Y ahora le da la gana de saltarse sus órdenes.

La puerta de su apartamento fue golpeada con frenesís, frunciendo el ceño se levantó del sofá donde estaba esperando a su hermano para darle una buena reprimenda. Abrió a la puerta encontrándose a los amigos de su hermano.

-Giotto ¿Esta Tsuna? –Yamamoto pregunto con apuro.

-No, hace horas le estoy esperando, me dijo que estaría con Enma. –dijo con la mirada puesta en Enma.

-Nunca llego, me llamo pero se le corto la llamada, estado intentado llamarlo. –informo Enma, con angustia pintada en su cara. Giotto entonces la preocupación se filtró en su pecho ¿Qué le dirá si algo le pasa a Tsuna a su padre?

Había pasado media hora del toque de queda, arrastrando a los adolescentes fuera del edificio para buscar a su hermano. También intento llamar a su hermano, sin respuesta, se sentía frustrado, donde se había metido su hermano en un pueblo pequeño que casi todos se conocían. Llamo a G para que le ayudara a buscar, que se unió a la búsqueda del pequeño moreno, con Asari.

Pasaban las horas, y Tsunayoshi no lo encontraban. Enma se le ocurrió llamar a Reborn para preguntar si estaba con él, por dicha que el hombre de patillas rizadas tenía el mismo número, lástima que Reborn dijo que no estaba. El novelista erótico también se unió a la búsqueda, consideraba a Tsuna muy miedoso para tener un arrebato de adolescente, si desapareció debió ser por algo.

Alrededor de la una de mañana la búsqueda no cesaba, los amigos de Giotto también empezaron a buscar, incluyendo a Lampo que lo arrastraron sin escuchar sus protestas de que interrumpieron su sueño de belleza. Yamamoto tercamente se negó ir a descasar y Gokudera de mala gana también se quedó, sin embargo no estaba muy preocupado por el moreno.

-¿Quién fue el último que lo vio? –pregunto Reborn.

-Fui yo. –respondió Giotto.

-¿En qué lugar fue la última vez que lo viste? –volvió a preguntar el novelista.

-En mi oficina, le pedí que fuera dejar una caja de archivos al almacén F. Antes de irse me dijo que iría donde Enma, esa fue la última que lo vi.

-¿Y si se quedó encerrado? ¡Oh, no eso sería muy malo! –dijo Enma con urgencia –Hay que ir al almacén enseguida.

El chico salió casi corriendo de Takesushi donde estaban todos reunidos, una mano lo sostuvo antes que se perdiera en las frías y oscuras calles solitarias de Namimori. G lo sostuvo con fuerza, haciendo ruborizar a Enma, al darse cuenta se regañó no era tiempo para tener ese tipo de reacción.

-Si vamos en automóvil, llegaremos más rápido. –Dijo G.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos automóviles, en diez minutos estaban en la enorme Vongola, que aunque estaba desierta y oscura era imponente. Todos se bajaron del automóvil, haciendo una carrera llegaron a la sección de los almacenes, en seguida Giotto apretó el botón rojo del cierre automático de la puerta del almacén F. En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente abierta para que su cuerpo pueda entrar Enma se precipito al interior del sitio sin miedo a ser tragado por oscuridad.

Tirado el piso estaba el cuerpo de Tsuna, Enma entro en pánico al ver la piel de su amigo un poco azul. Su respiración era tan suave que casi piensa que estaba muerto, miro sus dedos que estaban magullados, las uñas estaban quebradas como si estuvo arañando el suelo, sus brazos están cubiertas de arañazos también.

-Tsuna, Tsuna soy yo, Enma, vamos despierta. –suplico Enma. El moreno abrió sus ojos lo suficiente para llenar alivio a su amigo pelirrojo, y lo suficiente para poder ver quien lo llamaba.

-Enma, sabía que vendrías por mí. –con voz quebrado dijo Tsuna, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Reborn en seguida llego junto a los adolescente, agachándose se quitó su chaqueta blanca de diseñador sin importarle si se ensuciaba, lo levantado en estilo de novia para ir rápido al hospital antes que Tsuna tuviera hipotermia.

Todos vieron a Reborn que no se detuvo en escuchar sus preguntas, pegando a sus talones iba Enma que tampoco se detuvo a escucharlos, lo que importaba era que Tsuna estuviera bien.

Llegaron al hospital, enseguida llego un médico que pertenecía al hospital de Shimon, que en ese momento tenía unos asuntos en el hospital de Namimori. Y las coincidencias no terminaron ahí, el doctor conocía bien al castaño, muchas veces curo sus heridas provocadas por los matones.

-Byakuran-san ¿Va estar bien Tsuna? –angustiado Enma pregunto.

-Enma-chan, vamos calmarnos primero –el medico dijo, llevándose un malvavisco a la boca, los que estaban en lugar se preguntaron si ese hombre de cabello blanco era fiable –Tsuna-chan, parece que tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, sin embargo su temperatura ya estaba bien, en cuanto las heridas ya fueron curadas. Enma-chan ¿Por qué Tsu-chan estaba jugando en la oscuridad cuando es nictofobico?

-Byakuran-san, Tsuna no estaba jugando, quedó atrapado en un almacén.

Tarareando el medico se llevó otro dulce a la boca. Les dijo a todos a que en una media hora podían entrar a ver a Tsuna, mientras las enfermeras terminaban de hacer su trabajo.

-¿Nictofobia? –Reborn dijo –No sabía que Dame-Tsuna le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

-Yo tampoco sabía. –agrego Giotto.

-Él no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, es solo cuando se quedó encerrado en un lugar sin ventanas, donde no entre la luz. Es un trauma de niñez. –dijo Enma.

-¿Un trauma de niñez? –G alzo su ceja.

-Tsuna, no le gusta hablar de eso, ni a mí después de todo fue mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa? –Giotto dijo.

-Tsuna, dice que no debo culparme, sino hubiera sido por mí, no habría sido secuestrado –todos miraron al chico que se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo –Eso paso cuando teníamos seis años, Tsuna fue confundido como el hermano de mi hermano; esos secuestradores eran unos idiotas, ¿Cómo puede confundirse? Cuando se dieron cuenta de su error, dejaron a Tsuna amarrado en una silla, con los ojos vendados en un almacén sin ventana. Al cuarto día de desaparecido, capturaron a los secuestradores haciéndolos hablar, ellos informaron donde esta Tsuna; cuando llegamos, también fui porque insistí ir con ellos a mi hermano, lo encontramos pálido como un fantasma, deshidratado y con anemia.

-Después de ser rescatado, Tsuna no podía dormir sin por lo menos tener una luz encendida, fue difícil para Tsuna. Poco a poco se recuperó, y pudo tolerar la oscuridad, sin embargo evita lugares oscuros sin ventanas.

-¿Qué hizo Nana? –quiso saber Giotto.

Enma se quedó callado, no sabía si decir que la mujer se dio cuenta que su hijo desapareció a los tres días, después que su amante se marchó a Italia. No quería hablar de lo negligente que es Nana, estaba seguro que Tsuna se enojaría con él.

-Nana, actuó como cualquier madre lo haría. –fue la respuesta ambigua que dio Enma.

La puerta se abrió del cuarto 207, las enfermeras salieron poco a poco. La última enfermera en salir, inclino su cabeza un poco, sonriendo ella hablo –: Ya pueden pasar. –el primero en pasar fue Enma, después de todo el pelirrojo ama a Tsuna como si fueran gemelos pegados por la cadera.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
